To be or Not to be
by THEQueenDeathEater
Summary: Hermione is kidnapped by the Death Eaters and something she never would have expected is revealed, and because of that she must have a very intense werewolf protector. I suck at summaries, I promise The story is a million times better!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unless I am very much mistaken JKR has not signed Harry Potter rights over to me, Oh well… **

**Chapter 1: Captured**

She couldn't breathe; she had to stop even if it was only for a second. Hermione Granger ducked behind a large tree and leaned against it trying to catch her breath, the scratchy wood tangling her hair. She could hear the yelling of her pursuers getting closer and closer. _Damn!_ She thought as she took off running again weaving in and out of the trees.

"I see her! She's over there!"

_Shit_, Hermione thought as a bright purple curse rushed by her with so much power that she felt it sting past her cheek. She started throwing her own curses behind her back not paying attention to if it really hit anyone or not. She had to keep running. She couldn't even think about apparating right now, she was so distressed that she would most likely splinch herself. She threw another curse behind her and heard a yell, she hit one! But there was no time to revel in it, _she had to keep going; if she could just reach the campsite the wards would at least buy her a little time._

As she thought this a bright blue curse struck her in her left calf, ripping it apart. She screamed in agony and hit the ground, hard. Lights started popping up in front of her eyes and her head was pounding, and as she stood she felt a wave of nausea hit her.

_Oh shit, oh shit_, she thought_. I have to keep going!_

She struggled to get to her feet but collapsed again as another curse hit her shoulder. Her wand flew from her hand and her face slammed into the ground. She lifted her heard wearily a mixture of blood and dirt stinging her mouth. So this is how it's going to end. She thought. Lying in the dirt, she would never have the chance to see her friends again or say good bye.

_NO!_ She thought. _She would not allow herself to give up! To give into what her mind so desperately wanted. She wanted to rest, to join her fallen friends, to join Ron, and not have to struggle anymore, not have to fight. But she knew deep in heart that she had to protect Harry._

She couldn't move, it took all her strength to just lift her head. She heard the voices coming closer; she closed her eyes and tried with all her might to lift herself off the ground, her arms shaking, tears and blood clouding her vision.

"There she is!" The voice was cold and was too close to her for comfort.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mudblood Granger. Where are the rest of your friends now?

Hermione stayed silent, she would not reveal anything she knew. Ron was long gone and Harry back at the camp. A pang of quilt washed over her as she realized that she had led the Death Eaters mere meters from the campsite. What if they found him, it would be all her fault.

She cried out in pain as a heavy boot slammed into her shoulder and ground the heel right into the open wound. If only she could reach her wand! She could see it only inches from her hand. She desperately tried to stretch her fingers towards the wand but yet another boot crunched down on her hand, she could feel the bones snap as she screamed out in agony.

"Tsk, Tsk mudblood." A voice drawled sickly. "We couldn't very well just let you have your wand, now could we?

There was resounding laughter at this, and then one of the men bent down and gingerly picked up her wand, twirled it in his fingers and then promptly snapped it in half. Hermione watched in terror, as her wand snapped it was like she snapped with it. She started to struggle and thrash around, doing anything she could to possibly get away from them.

"Get away from me you bastards!"

"Such unladylike language, I am disappointed in you mudblood."

"Fuck y…"

"CRUCIO!"

Hermione screamed again in pure unadulterated pain. Knives were piercing every inch of her body slashing her apart. The pain was unbearable, but she wouldn't let them break her. She could hear them laughing at her, laughing at her screams of pain. Finally the curse was released and she gasped for air.

"Tell me where Potter is….please?"

His voice was sickeningly sweet and dripping with hate at the same time.

"Never."

It was one word but it was filled with so much venom, so much hate that the death eater almost seemed taken aback.

"Fine….CRUCIO!"

The pain hit her again but this time she was prepared for it. She grit her teeth and did not scream, she would not give them the satisfaction, not again. Just a little bit longer, she thought to herself, just a little bit longer. But the curse never seemed to end, the pain just kept coming, a never ending spiral of hell. When the curse was finally lifted she felt her world slipping from her. The edges of her vision were going dark. Her last thoughts before she slipped under the blanket of dark were simply;

_Please don't let them find Harry….._

**A/N Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please be gentle! Please R&R it's greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Plot is mine, nothing else **

**Chapter 2: Remember**

Hermione could hear voices around her, she was on a cold stone floor and every part of her body ached. She tried to recall the last thing she remembered. It all came back to in rush, she had been by a small river trying to catch some fish for supper. She hadn't wandered too far from camp so she wasn't too worried.

But then she heard several pops like gunfire, she glanced around quickly, Death Eaters; they were only a few yards away from her. She drew her wand and then took off. She ran for all her life was worth and then they caught her. She must have passed out after being tortured. She cursed herself for her weakness, how could she let them get her?

_Hermione laughed merrily with her friends, it was summer break and she was at a park with some of her muggle friends not too far from her home. She had spent the night with them at her friend Annie's house. It was nice to just take a break from the war sometimes and pretend that the ugliness of battle hadn't touched her. But she knew it wouldn't last long. In just a couple short weeks she would be returning to Hogwarts for her 6__th__ year. What would be waiting for her there she didn't know but right now she didn't have to worry about it so why should she?_

"_Hermione!" She glanced around to see who was calling her name. It was then that she saw Remus Lupin walking towards her. "I'll be right back guys!" She called to her friends and then walked over to Lupin._

"_Hey, Remus, what are you doing here?" She asked lightly giving him a hug._

_She looked up at him and saw a great amount of sorrow and pity filled the grey orbs._

_ "What's wrong? What happened?" panic started to rise in her._

"_Her-Hermione," he choked, It's your parents…"_

_She shook her head, No, No this couldn't happen not now!_

_She took off. She ran as fast as she could towards her home. Please god, she thought, please not them. She burst through her front door._

"_MOM? DAD?" She screamed running into the kitchen._

"_Hermione, you can't be in here." It was Mad-Eye. He tried to user her back out of the kitchen but it was too late, she saw them. She broke free of Mad-eye's grasped and ran toward her Mother._

_She was laying on the floor, her eyes wide and empty a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of her perfectly painted lips._

"_NO! NO! NO! WAKE UP! MOM PLEASE! MOMMY!" She shook her mother's lifeless body as if it would somehow bring the life back into her. She then moved to her father she laid her head on his chest screaming and crying begging him to wake up. But he lay still. Finally Lupin pulled her off of her father, her body limpas her sobs wracked through her. He picked her up and carried her out of the house._

"_Why?" She asked. "Why them?" She sobbed._

_Remus only shook his head, his own tears starting to fall down his cheeks. He then turned and apparated them away. _

"The Dark lord wants to see her now, so you had better find a way to get her up."

Hermione was then heaved up to her feet and slapped, hard. She could taste the bitterness of the blood from her cheek as it split open.

"Wake up girl, the Dark Lord Wants to see you."

The man looked familiar, maybe Goyle Sr.? She didn't have time to really think about it as she was dragged into what she assumed was the dining room. The ceilings were incredibly high with elegant arches and a large window at the end of the room. There was a long solid oak table that took up most of the room that looked as if it could seat almost 20 people, and sitting at the end of the table was none other than Lord Voldemort himself.

Hermione cast her eyes down as she was dragged closer and closer to him. She tried to kick her legs to get away but to no avail. She was thrown down on her knees in front of his throne like chair she shot her eyes up to him in defiance but quickly looked away. Those red eyes were just too disconcerting. It was like the evil in him radiated through his eyes penetrating into her very being.

"Well, well look what we have here, the bookworm of the Golden trio. Filthy little mudblood thought she could give my servants the slip, didn't you? Your friends couldn't do it, what makes you think you could?" he laughed mercilessly. "If I remember correctly that little red headed brat was especially easy to catch, much like yourself." The Death Eaters that surrounded her laughed. "Now, where is Harry Potter?"

Hermione stayed silent. Inside she was raging. She knew if she said anything it would cost her dearly. It was best to remain in total silence.

"Answer me!" He roared.

She shuddered. She could feel his eyes boring into her. He grabbed her chin and roughly forced her to look at him, his hands were clammy and cold and his sharp nails dug into her cheek drawing blood. It was then that she felt it. Like a searing headache, he was pushing into her mind trying to find her secrets. She quickly through up her occlumency shields with all that she had. Every ounce of her magic flowing to protect her mind. She couldn't let him find the information he was so brutally looking for. He couldn't find Harry, Harry was their only hope; he was the last person in this world that she had left. Ron was gone, her parents were gone, and she wouldn't let this damn war take Harry to.

She could feel her shields weaken; the brutal attack was cracking her walls. Just as she thought she couldn't take any more of this, she felt a sudden surge of magic, something that felt as foreign as it did familiar. Whatever it was Hermione didn't hesitate to use it. She used this surge of magic and she built up her walls stronger than she ever had before. The new magic melding with her own, perfectly in-sync.

And then the oddest, sickest thing happened. Lord Voldemort laughed. It was a terrifying sound. It was more like a high pitched screeching if anything. The connection was broken and he threw her away from him.

Her body slammed into the cruelly hard marble floor landing on her already injured shoulder, she gasped in pain clutching at it.

"You will tell me where he is child." Voldemort sneered.

"Over my dead body!" She screamed, spitting at him.

Granted the spit may not have been her brightest idea but at the time she wasn't exactly thinking.

"That can be arranged! CRUCIO!" She wreathed in pain trying to hold in the screams from the pain that was wracking her body in white hot flames. As soon as the curse was ended she felt a white hot anger wash over her. _What is it and that god damn curse with these people!_ She staggered to her feet her body still shaking with the after effects of the curse. Her mind and body screaming at her telling her to stay down, to submit, but she would not do it! She stood tall and held out her chin defiantly staring directly at Voldemort, pure rage and hate coursing through her body. This was the man responsible for all the pain and grief in her life. She could feel her magic crackling around her like a storm, lightning, waiting to strike. Just waiting to be released to wreak havoc on her victim. She had never felt her magic so strongly, so willing to bend to her will.

"You will never win; it's time for you to meet the devil as you will surely be welcomed by him and every other evil git in hell!" As she screamed at him curses were flying towards her from every direction and each one miraculously missed her. It was almost as if the magic surrounding her was acting as a shield. She could feel it begging her to let it go let it go wild. She had only a slight control of this raw uncontained magic that was riled inside of her.

"You think that you can take me Mudblood! You think you can defeat the great Dark Lord without so much as a wand? You will die as easily as every one of your comrades!"

That statement, that single sentence made her snap. She let the magic consume her, her head snapped back and she could feel the power course through every vein, every pore in her body exuded a blinding white light of power. Her eyes snapped open in Voldemorts direction. He stared at her in horror before coming to his senses and raised his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A blinding green light rushed towards her as she shot out her own force of blinding magic towards him.

Suddenly everything froze; her blinding white light had illuminated the entire room, Voldemorts face frozen in sickening fury. Hermione glanced around there were Death Eaters frozen in mid-step running towards her wands raised and in some cases spells frozen in mid-air. Hermione felt oddly detached from the scene.

Then something caught her attention, something moving out of the corner of her vision. She turned her head slightly and noticed that it was a person moving slowly towards her. It was a beautiful lady dressed in a white gown that seemed to float around her. Not in an eerie, creepy way, but more like a soft breeze had simply picked her up and was moving her across the room. The lady in white slowly approached Hermione, she had long flowing blonde almost white hair with a pale complexion and high, defined cheekbones. The kind that would normally give off a haughty look, but somehow on her it just made her look even gentler. She had shockingly light blue eyes and a soft smile on her face. When she reached Hermione her smile widened. She placed a hand tenderly on her cheek, Hermione felt a chill pass through her as the contact was made. The lady was so beautiful and so delicate looking that Hermione felt if she so much as breathed the lady would be blown away. She was exuding a white light that was somehow softer than that, that filled the room.

" _I am proud of you my love, you have suffered and endured so much that I wish I could take you with me, but it is not yet your time mon amor. You must keep going, but it is time for all to be revealed. I want you to know how sorry I am, for everything. But I love you, I am always with you." _

She gently kissed Hermione on the forehead, a slight tingle washed through her body.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked softly. She was confused by all of this. "What will be revealed?"

The lady just smiled, almost sadly as she floated away from Hermione. There was sorrow in her eyes and something else that Hermione just couldn't place. And then she was gone.

Hermione was then flung into a wall, time was unfrozen. She crashed into the solid stone wall and slid down, unable to move she just lay there. She knew that curses were still being flung at her from every direction, but each spell again missed its mark.

"STOP! VICTOIRE!"

Suddenly she was scooped up in someone's arms. She looked up to see the face of her Savior. It was Lucius Malfoy. He was stroking her hair and crying out; "Victoire, Victoire, my baby sister!"

Hermione still couldn't move but if she could she would have tried to struggle away from him. He was obviously confused, or mad, or both! As she was thinking this her world once again started to slip away from her, black starting to creep its way into her vision_. I have to stop doing this_, she thought and then there was nothing.

**A/N Thanks to those who read the first chapter and of course the awesome couple of reviews I've gotten! I finished this chapter a little early, it's not as long as I originally wanted but I felt it was a good place to end. Don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sad day…..**

**Chapter 3: **

"_Hermioneee! Can't we just give it a rest already? We've been searching for 3 hours now!"_

_Hermione smirked at Ron who was dragging his feet along the ground and then promptly sat down on a rather large, flat boulder. "Oh come on, don't be a baby it hasn't been 3 hours, it's more like 2 and a ¼." She said in her favorite know-it-all voice. "Same difference!" He shouted back at her a teasing smile tugging at corners of his mouth. Harry laughed and sat down on the boulder with Ron. "Yeah Hermione just a short break, we'll be good I promise!"_

_Hermione shook her head, she enjoyed their playful banter and it was nice to be able to take a moment of light heartedness in the midst of the dark war that was raging around them. She looked around; she knew it was around here somewhere. The day before she had roamed through this forest looking for nuts and berries and other useful things when she had stumbled upon a small cave just large enough to pitch their tent in, and since it was getting rather close to winter she figured it would be a nice place to set up camp._

_Ahh there it was tucked in to a small crevice so that you could barely see the entrance._

"_Come on boys, it's not much further, I promise!" She beamed at them before taking off in the direction of the cave. They grumbled and grudgingly got up off the boulder and trudged after her, looking at each other and shaking their heads slightly. Only Hermione could be this enthusiastic about a cave._

_Just as they finished pitching the tent and getting everything situated and the wards up, Ron walked over to Hermione with a goofy grin on his face. "Well it looks like you and I are on firewood duty!" Hermione smiled at that. She knew that Ron had been trying to get her on her own for some time now so she followed him out of the cave and back into the woods. _

_She found a rather large Pinecone on the ground and promptly transfigured it into a wicker basket that she could put the twigs and such she collected in. They had walked for quite some time with an awkward silence between them when finally Ron broke it._

" _So Hermione, I wanted…I Just…" he couldn't seem to make the words come out._

"_Yes?" Hermione looked at him patiently when suddenly his lips were upon hers. They were surprisingly soft and warm for how cold it was outside. He was holding her close to him, one hand running through her hair. Oh how Hermione had waited for this. But now that it was happening, now that he was holding her in his arms, it somehow felt….. Wrong. She wished with all her heart that it could feel right, but somewhere deep within her it just felt wrong. She pushed him away from her slightly._

"_Ron…" He looked at her with confusion and a little hurt in his eyes. It broke her heart to see him like this. She loved him, yes. But it could never be anything more than a sibling like love._

"_I…"_

"_Well, well,well, What 'ave we got here?"_

_Hermione and Ron were both instantly on guard, wands in hand. Snatchers._

"_Hey, Sean, don't these two looks kinda like the kids that's supposed to be travlin wit that Potter?" Another voice said. Three men came out of the tree's with evil looking smiles on their faces. The first one who spoke was a rather short plump man, with dirt caked on his skin and ragged clothes. The second and third were both rather tall and gangly with buck teeth and longish hair matted down with the merlin only knew what._

"_Confringo!" One of the tall men hurled the curse at Hermione but she was quick and raised a shield before it could hit it's mark._

"_Reducto!" This time the curse came from Ron and it flew true and blasted the one who had hurled the first curse at Hermione. Suddenly curses were flying everywhere. Hermione and Ron did their best to maintain shields while at the same time firing off their own spells. _

_Hermione screamed in pain as a spell ripped into her forearm. Hearing this Ron faltered just as the Short one screamed, "Sectum Sempra!" The curse ripped through Rons chest. He fell to his knee's and glanced towards Hermione who was now running towards him screaming curses left and right at the two men left. One was hit and fell, the other grabbed his arm and apparated away. As she reached Ron, he collapsed into a bloody heap, still looking at her. Shock and grief filled his eyes. _

"_Ron, no, Ron! You can't leave us!" She cried trying to hold the wounds closed as she called to Harry but there were too many. "Stay with me Ron, Stay with me, it will be okay, just hold on dammit!" Ron, using all the strength he had left brought his hand up to her cheek. "Hermione, I….I…"_

"_Shhh, just hold on Ron." She then conjured up the best bandages she could but the blood kept coming. The bandages just wouldn't do it! Why had she left her bag at the tent! "I….love..you." Then his hand fell from her cheek, and he was gone._

…_._

"NO!" Hermione woke up screaming she bolt upright, her heart beating uncontrollably fast. She could still see his eyes, his empty lifeless eyes staring up at her. _It was just a dream, just a dream,_ she repeated to herself. And then as soon as she had calmed herself down the panic immediately set back in. _Where was she? _She was lying in a large canopy bed with soft emerald green silk sheets. Suddenly someone came rushing in the room. They must have heard her scream when she woke up.

It was Lucius Malfoy that was scrambling towards her in a very un-Malfoy like way. His eyes were wide and crazed, sweat beaded on his brow and wand in hand. "Who are you?" He shouted at her. Hermione could only look at him blankly, how could he not know who she was? Wasn't he one of the Death Eaters that had just been attacking her? "Who are you, dammit?" He shouted again but this time Hermione could detect the faintest tear drop leaking from the corner of his eye.

"I'm Hermione." She said faintly "Hermione Granger." Obviously this man had had lost his marbles. She tried to get out of the bed but found out quickly that she couldn't feel her legs. If the panic wasn't bad before, then it was out of control now. Sheer terror flooded through her body. The last thing she remembered was being flung into the stone wall. Could that have paralyzed her?

"God Dammit! You are not that filthy Mudblood! Stop lying to me!" Hermione was taken aback at this, she stared up at him with wide eyes her mouth hanging slightly open. Lucius Crossed the room suddenly, picked something up and then tossed it to her. It was a small hand mirror intricately carved from goblin silver. But it was not the mirror itself that made Hermione's breath catch; it was the reflection that the mirror was showing her. No, this couldn't be right, that girl staring back at her, with those large frightened eyes, that couldn't possibly be her. For the girl staring back at her was a mirror image to the phantom lady that had visited her during the battle. All except for her eyes, they were still blue, but a deeper almost sapphire blue. There were tired dark circles under those eyes and her skin was deathly pale.

Hermione gazed transfixed at the image before her. She then reached to her hair, gone was the brown bushy mess that she had grown to love about herself instead long smooth locks met her fingertips.

'WELL?" Lucius screamed.

"I…I…" For once in her life Hermione was at a loss for words. She couldn't explain what had happened, she didn't know herself.

She glanced over at Malfoy and was surprised to see him muttering to himself.

"It isn't her… it couldn't be her…. She's dead….Victoire is dead."

Hermione couldn't help herself, it's not like anything worse could happen. He could kill her, but would death honestly be so bad? To see her friends and family again, and to finally have peace? No, death wouldn't be so bad.

"Who is Victoire?" Hermione asked in a small voice. At first she didn't think that he had heard her and she was about to ask again when Lucius slowly turned towards her.

"She was my sister, but she is dead." At that he turned on his heel and left the room and a very confused Hermione.

…..

"Is she awake?"

"Yes mi' lord. But it cannot be Victoire, you know as well as I that she is dead."

Voldemort just nodded deep in thought. Victoire was indeed dead; in fact it was her death that had sent him over the edge, her death that had caused him to lose what little humanity he had left. She had been with child at the time. Voldemort and his supports were out on a raid and had left her behind in Malfoy Manor, thinking she would be safe. They were wrong. When they returned to The Manor it was obvious that something was wrong. The wards were down and the front doors were blasted open. Voldemort had run up to Victoire's room the panic welling in his chest while Lucius went to interrogate the House elves. The door to her room was also blasted open and what lay inside would haunt him for the rest of his life. Blood was running down the walls and pooling on the floor. And then he saw her, she was strapped down on the bed, her belly torn open. Her eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling. He screamed in anger and horror. Lucius quickly ran to him, upon reaching the room he blanched and retched. Voldemort had stormed from the manor that night killing anyone who got in his way. How could this happen! The one person who had ever cared for him! Guilt and rage filled him, his magic crackling maliciously. It was his fault if he hadn't left her alone! He should have left a guard, or something! No, it wasn't his fault. But he did know who's it was, and he would pay.

According to the house elves it was the Order who had broken in that night. Dumbledore himself was there, and he had left the house elves with a message to give to their master.

"Lord Voldemort shall not have an heir."

This was the reason for the Dark Lords personal vendetta against the old fool. He had taken everything from him that night and he would not stop till he had his complete revenge. Till Dumbledore had felt the pain that he had.

Suddenly a thought struck the Dark Lord. The child. The body was never recovered, they had searched and searched for the infant that had been so cruelly ripped from its mother's womb. They had held out hope that it was still alive but after a few years it became apparent that the child was dead. Dumbles had been true to his word. Voldemort would not have an heir.

But what if the old man didn't kill the infant? It would be so like him to not be able to kill someone so innocent and young. Perhaps he had put a glamour on the child and sent it away. Voldemort pondered on this for a moment.

"Take me to her."

"mi' lord?" Asked Lucius concerned.

"I have an idea. Take me to her and do not question me again."

Lucius nodded, he may be bewildered but he wouldn't disobey a direct order. He led the Dark Lord up the stairs to the room that was once his baby sisters'.

…..

Hermione was lying back in the bed, everything that had happened in the last 24 hours running through her mind. The Lady had said that everything would be revealed, is this what she had meant? Had she done this? Was she Victoire? She had so many questions and not enough answers! She wished that she could ask the lady all her questions. She was so scared and confused. She was paralyzed in the middle of a Death Eater nest for god's sake!

Hermione felt the tears of frustration running down her cheeks as she threw a pillow at the door in front of her. Just as she did the door opened and in walking Lucius Malfoy with none other than Voldemort himself. She stiffened and tried her best to look brave but the tear tracks that ran down her cheeks were a dead giveaway and she knew it.

Voldemort wasted no time and quickly walked over to her, grabbed her wrist and slit open the palm of her hand.

"What the hell!" She screamed staring at her hand in shock. Voldemort didn't answer; instead he took the knife to his own palm and slit it open. He the grasped her hand firmly in his and raised his wand. Hermione struggled to get her hand out of his. His skin was cold and almost snake like in texture and she didn't want anything to do with it.

She stopped struggling as she noticed a thick gold band wrap around there clasped hands and then slowly start to fade into a glittery dust. Lucius looked shocked. His eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape. Hermione looked between the two men who were now sharing meaningful looks. Confusion flooding her once again. _You know, I'm really sick of not knowing what's going on. _She thought to herself.

**A/N I know this chapter may feel a bit rushed but the information is important, I promise! Thanks for all the great reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as they others!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Never has been, and never will be mine…..**

**Chapter: 4**

Hermione sat glaring at Lucius Malfoy. He was pacing around the room and it was starting to make her feel a little sick. After the spell had been cast and the gold ribbon had faded, Lord Voldemort had stormed out of the room, leaving her with the man who was currently not saying a word and pacing around the room with a look on his face that was completely unreadable.

What was going on? Obviously something important had just happened but Hermione couldn't wrap her mind around it. The look that Voldemort had cast her before he had exited the room was still disturbing her. Voldemort usually was very good at masking his emotions, keeping a cool composure even when he was furious he had that blank look that could give the bravest wizard the chills. But that look in his eyes as he looked upon her was more unsettling than anything Hermione had ever seen in her life. In his eyes was a mixture of pain, sorrow, and the most unsettling of it all, triumph.

Whatever had caused that look, it couldn't have been good. Hermione didn't recognize the spell he had used, it was a nonverbal and she had never seen anything like it. The closest thing to it was something she had seen at a wizarding wedding when the couple had been bonded together. Had Voldemort somehow bonded them? She thought with the familiar pang or panic welling up in her.

"WILL YOU STOP PACING ALREADY!" Hermione couldn't help it; the man was making her even more nervous than she already was. No one was telling her anything, she was trapped in a house with a bunch of death eaters and no one was attacking her (Which made her extremely nervous and twitchy as it was.), she was unarmed, and paralyzed to top it all off!

Lucius stopped in mid-step and cast her a dark look, which softened only slightly when he noticed that the tears were once again welling up in the young girls eyes. _She looks so much like her, _he thought to himself. Sure, he knew that she had grown up as Hermione Granger, mudblood and best friend to Harry Potter, but he couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of protectiveness that now washed over him. She was his niece after all, and the most important thing to a Malfoy was family.

He was at a loss for words, he knew that she was expecting an explanation of what was going on, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. For all these years she was believed dead, and the shock of discovering that she was very much alive was too much for him. His baby sister Victoire was his world. She was so small when their father had died and he had promised him that he would take care of her, no matter what. He had raised her, and when the Dark Lord had first shown interest in her Lucius had been weary but he quickly found out that she reciprocated his feelings and Lucius was happy to see them married in a small private ceremony. Not that Lucius could have stopped him anyway. When the Dark Lord wanted something he got it. No one stood in his way when he had his mind set on something, unless they had a death wish. Very few people had even known about the union which was in their best interest. If the order had found out they would try to get to her to get the Dark Lord. But somehow they had found out anyway.

He remembered the night they had found her. It tore him apart; he couldn't fathom what he was seeing. The Dark Lord had gone on a rampage and Lucius had had a break down. He had failed his father and worse he had failed Victoire. He didn't speak to anyone for months, not even his wife, the grief had overtaken him.

And now, now they had found her child. But he knew that the way she had lived her life has turned her against, him, her father, and their cause. It broke his heart. Even if she knew the truth she would hate them. Dumbledore had made sure of that. _Damn that old fool!_

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" The soft voice tore him away from his thoughts. He moved over to the bed and sat down on a rigid wingback chair that was sitting by a table near the bed. He took a deep breath and began.

"My sister Victoire was a wonderful woman….."

….

Fenrir Greyback was standing on hill that overlooked a small village of tents; pride surged through him as he looked down on his pack. They were thriving all thanks to the Dark Lord. The ministry of magic looked down on the werewolves like they were the scum of the earth. The Dark Lord treated them as equals to the other wizards. He saw the value in wolves, a surprising amount of them were pure blood wizards. Although being an Alpha he didn't like the fact that he was dependent on anyone but he felt that for the sake of the pack it was necessary. He would do anything in his power to protect and provide for them.

"It is a beautiful day is it not Alpha?" The man bowed his head in a show of respect to the alpha.

"Indeed it is." Fenrir said, a small smile playing on his face. The Beta wolf stood with Fenrir overlooking the village. There were around 20 tents that filled the small valley near a small town in Scotland. This was the 2nd largest pack in Britain and Fenrir was proud to call them his own. He watched as a group of the packs children ran around playing a game, occasionally pouncing on one another, laughing the whole time.

"Alpha! Alpha!" Fenrir smiled at the little girl who was playfully pulling on his cloak, her bright green eyes shining up at him. "Up Alpha! Up!" The Beta grimaced slightly. "Not now Rosemary, go find your mother."

"Oh come on now, Jonathan don't be such a killjoy." Fenrir laughed as he hoisted the small girl onto his shoulders. So few people, aside from his pack, ever saw Fenrir like this. Everyone else saw him as the fearsome werewolf and Death Eater, and that suited him. No one would dare to mess with him and his pack. He was a cruel killer and assassin. It was partially true, he would do anything to protect his people and if that meant killing off some bigot wizard then so be it.

Suddenly his forearm wreathed with pain, he clutched at and stared at it darkly. _Right now, of all times? _He thought to himself annoyed. He was just about to go on a hunt with the little ones. They were still in training and today was a perfect day for it. "Jonathan," He turned towards the Beta, "I have to go." Jonathan just nodded and gingerly plucked the small girl from Fenrir's shoulders. Fenrir then turned on his heel and disappeared with a loud crack.

…..

Hermione stared blankly at Lucius Malfoy as he finished his story. She didn't believe what he was telling her, she just couldn't believe it. He was wrong, it couldn't be true.

"So that spell…?" She asked meekly.

"It was a spell to test the blood, like a paternity test. It affirmed that you are indeed his daughter." Lucius said with a curt nod. She was taking this better than he had thought she would. He half expected her to scream at him or throw things. But instead she had sat quietly while he told her who she really was. She nodded at the appropriate times, and he could even see the slightest watering of her eyes when he talked about her mother and what had happened to her. And now she sat with a look on her face that both made him want to laugh and cry. It was the same look his sister used to use whenever she was trying to figure something out. Her brow was crinkled ever so slightly and her mouth was pursed in a tight line as she stared off into space.

"What was my name supposed to be?" She asked suddenly breaking the silence. Lucius sat back in his chair, it had been so long since he had thought of it and now the irony of it hit him. Her name was French and it meant loyalty. But where would hers lie? Would it be with her friends and the order? Probably.

"Your name was to be Lela, Lela Riddle." Hermione pondered this. It was a beautiful name, a name that wouldn't have fit her, if she still looked like her old self. But somehow it fit now, it felt right. All of this had been such an overload of information. Lucius was her uncle, which meant that Draco was her cousin, but the most shocking revelation of all was that Lord Voldemort, the epitome of evil was her father. She hadn't even known she was adopted for Merlin's sake! Why would her parents have kept that from her?

"So what happens now?" She asked a slight tremble in her voice. What was going to happen to her? Surely they wouldn't let her return to her friends and the order. Would she ever see them again? If she did would they be disgusted by her? Tears started to well up once again. They would never accept her back now, now she was tainted. And Dumbledore, had he really murdered her mother? Was Dumbledore capable of murder? This was the same man after all; who sent Harry back to the Dursley's every summer, knowing about the abuse that happened there. But murder?

"Now I'll send in the healers." Lucius muttered as he got up to leave the room. "They should be able to get your legs moving again." _I hope._ He thought to himself. She had a lot to think about and he knew he hadn't answered the question the way she would have liked but as of right now he had didn't have the answer.

…

Hermione sat thinking to herself as a soft knock came to her door. "Come in." Hermione quickly tried to situate herself, pulling her body higher up on her pillows and wiping the tears from her eyes. A small woman wearing periwinkle blue robes silently entered the room and walked over to Hermione. "I am Healer Dolan, personal healer to the Malfoy's."

"I'm Hermi….I mean Lela Riddle." Hermione tested the name out. It felt foreign on her tongue. The healer merely raised an eyebrow at her and then threw the sheet off of her unmoving legs. "Well let's see what's going on here.

After about an hour of poking and prodding the healer had healed her broken back and given her a few potions for pain, and a balm for her bruises. She then informed Hermione, or Lela, that she would start to regain feeling in her legs in a few days. She then turned around and quickly exited the room.

Hermione exhaled a breath of relief as the healer left. _She would walk again!_ Finally some good news! She couldn't suppress the grin that now took over her face. She knew that she shouldn't be so happy what with everything that was still going on around her, but somehow this one small victory had made her day a million times better than before, and for the first time since she had been here, she took a deep breath, and relaxed.

…..

Fenrir apparated right in front of the gates of the Malfoy Manor and strode straight through them, kicking a white peacock out of his way. He really hated those blasted birds; they were just like Lucius himself, pompous, and stupid. He ignored the angry squawk as he walked past the disdainful creatures and made his way to the large oak front doors.

As he reached them, they swung open, a small house elf bowing low to him. "Mr. Greyback sir, masters is expectings you in the study." Fenrir ignored him and walked straight towards the study which was on his immediate left. He strode straight through the rather large door and bowed to his Lord who was sitting at the large desk in the center of the room.

"Ahhh Fenrir, I have a rather important task for you and your pack."

_What in the world did his pack have anything to do with this?_

**A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone! Finally we see a little bit of Fenrir! I know that the soft side to him is very uncharacteristic, but don't worry he still has a dark side to him that should present itself in the not too distant future! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Only in my sweetest dreams do I own anything of this story.**

**Chapter 5**

"You want me to do what?" Fenrir roared. His temper was flaring up, he didn't have time to take care of some petty little girl, and neither did his pack!

"I am simply asking you to protect someone who is….precious, to me. You and your pack are the safest place for her, aside from Malfoy Manor." Voldemort said starting to lose his patience with the unruly werewolf. "So why not have her stay here if this is the safest place?" Fenrir knew as soon as the words escaped his lips that he should have remained silent.

"Crucio." Voldemort said irritably with a flick of his wand. Fenrir hit his knees, after years of this curse he still hadn't become used to the burning pain that it caused. He didn't scream, oh no, he was too proud to show that kind of weakness. Instead he ground his teeth with his head bowed as he endured 30 seconds of agonizing torture. Voldemort released the spell with a lazy flick of his wand.

"Do not question me again wolf. I have my reasons and I have chosen not to share them with you, which is all that you need to know." To be perfectly honest Voldemorts reasons were….complicated to say the least. He now had a child that he had no idea how to handle, not to mention that said child was best friend to one Harry Potter. He needed to keep her away from the war as best he could while he tried to convince her to join him, and living in his headquarters would simply not do. She was a powerful witch, he knew this. He had heard stories from his death eaters that had known her in school. She was top of her class. And some of his older followers had met their deaths at her hands. Something akin to pride filled him as he thought about this. Oh yes, she could be very powerful, thinking back to how her magic had acted only hours ago, she could be quite the disarming weapon if he could only convince her to join him! To rule at his side as his heir. They could be an unstoppable force. But he could not keep her here. No, he needed to seclude her, and then he may be able to sway her.

He knew that Lucius would be upset when he was told of this decision. He would want to keep the girl as close to him as possible. He had already lost his sister, losing her daughter, again, would be devastating to the man, but then again the Dark Lord didn't really care, it would be safer this way. The werewolves were mostly left alone and wouldn't be called into battle until the end. With the exception of Fenrir, of course. He was the best tracker that Voldemort had, and the very best person to use as a threat to those that would dare defy him. Everyone knew that Fenrir's favorite targets were young children. Voldemort never really did bother to find out why, all he knew was that it could strike fear into the heart of the bravest man. No self-respecting parent would willingly sacrifice their children just to keep something from the Dark Lord.

"Yes mi' lord." The werewolf growled.

….

Lucius was pacing in his study, what was the Dark Lord planning? He had brought that, that animal into his home! And then had banished him from the room! Lucius was his most trusted follower; he knew everything that the Dark Lord planned so why not this time? _Whatever it was he was planning he must have known that I wouldn't like it_. Lucius thought. He was more than put out over this, they needed to be planning what to do with Lela. Surely that is more important than whatever business the Dark Lord had with that half-breed! He sat down heavily in his leather desk chair and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey, swirling it around a little before bringing it to his lips. The cool liquid burned its way down his throat making his chest feel pleasantly warm as he took a deep breath. His thoughts then turned to that beautiful surprise of a girl and a pang of sadness over came him. She really was the last family he had left in this world. First Victoire, then Narcissa, and Draco, Draco disappeared a few months ago and was presumed dead. His precious boy, gone forever, never to walk these halls again never to take his rightful place as Lord Malfoy, head of the ancient and noble house. His heart had broken when Draco hadn't turned up. He was completely and utterly alone in this world. And then as if the gods themselves had taken pity on him, Lela was revealed, and he wasn't alone anymore. Suddenly he had hope again, he had family, a future, something to protect and believe in.

The healers had just informed him that Lela's legs should be fine in a few days and it gave him some relief. He really had worried that would be permanently paralyzed. The hit that she took was awful. The events of that night were now replaying in his mind, The Granger girl, Lela, was being interrogated and then out of nowhere she was exuding a bright white light. So bright that he had to sheild his eyes, and just as Voldemort had cast his curse, the one that would end her life, she let out a torrent of her own magic that looked like a tornado coming from her chest, she had screamed as she released this power and he saw as their magic collided and then she had been thrown against the wall behind her with a sickening crunch and that's when he saw it. She was no longer Hermione Granger, bushy haired mudblood, she had transformed. He would have known that face anywhere. It was the spitting image of his long gone sister, and to see that face in so much pain was like ripping open an old wound. He had immediately ran to her and cradled her in his arms. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew, he knew it couldn't have possibly been Victoire but he wasn't thinking, he just had to hold her.

He shook his head and took another swig of whiskey; this girl was certainly a mystery. But already he was overcome with a feeling of protectiveness over her, perhaps it was her uncanny likeness of her mother that had cause these feelings to stir. He didn't know, but what he did know, was that he would not let any harm come to her. Not if he could help it.

Just then his study doors were flung open and Voldemort strode through with Fenrir following steadily behind. Lucius sighed and rose from his desk, the Dark Lord never was one for knocking, he nodded to Voldemort regally and ignored the pompous werewolf, turning his nose up a little as if the wolf radiated some kind of a stench. Fenrir noticed this and bared his teeth a little trying not to lose his temper. He really did despise Lucius, the prat!

"Ah Lucius! I thought I might find you here!" Voldemort crossed the room swiftly coming to stop near the desk. Lucius had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Voldemort knew exactly where he was at all times. The Dark Mark doubled as not only a way to summon, but also to track, his followers.

"What do you require from me, my Lord?" At this Voldemort became very serious. He turned to Fenrir to motion him forward. "I have decided that your niece needs to be protected and out of harm's way." Lucius raised an eyebrow when Voldemort referred to Lela as his niece; obviously he had chosen not to disclose the fact that Lela was also his own daughter. Lucius smirked at that thought; the wolf wasn't privy to important information after all. The smirk almost instantly left his face as soon as he heard the Dark Lords next words.

"I have decided that Lela shall be leaving to live with the werewolf pack in the south under Fenrir's direct charge." The werewolf's mouth curved into an unpleasant smirk showing his sharp and ragged teeth. Lucius could feel the anger bubbling up inside him.

"She will not live with this FILTH!" Lucius roared. "Please my Lord I can protect her here, you know that I more than capable to…." He was cut off.

"You do not have a choice in this matter Lucius I have made my decision and it will stand!" Lord Voldemort hissed. Lucius knew better than to argue but he could feel his mending heart begin to break again as he realized that Lela would be ripped from him once more.

Fenrir watched the two with mild amusement on his face, there was obviously a silent conversation going on between them as they were both staring at each other fiercely. Soon Lucius' shoulders slumped in defeat, a worn and tired look on his face.

…...

Hermione's eyes were starting to feel heavy again, her headed nodding down and then snapping back up again. _I will not fall asleep, I will not fall asleep. _She had to keep herself awake. She was afraid that her nightmares would once again plague her mind. Not only that but she still did not trust the people that she knew were close by. Death Eaters stood guard at her door and she knew that somewhere in this house was Lord Voldemort himself. No, she could not sleep with evil being so near to her.

Another thought flitted through her mind quite suddenly. That evil was her father. For the first time since she had been told of this, she began to really think about it. She was in so much shock before that she couldn't even comprehend it. But now that she was calmer, her mind once again began to turn the cogs. Her mother, Victoire had fallen in love with Tom Riddle. But who could fall in love with someone so….. Inhuman? Or was there something she just couldn't see? No that was impossible. There was nothing to love about Lord Voldemort; he was a murdering bigot who was bent on world domination. He was responsible for the murders of many of her friends and countless others! He had tried to kill her on more than just one occasion and had almost succeeded.

And Harry, her best friend, the one who was prophesied to defeat Lord Voldemort, he would never accept her as she was now. Her best friend, sworn to kill her father. No, even if she ever saw Harry again, he would see her only as what she was. The spawn of an evil wizard, for that was exactly what she was and she saw it now. She disgusted even herself; she did not deserve his friendship.

Hermione felt the hot sting of her tears as they fell. She felt hollow inside, she had lost everything, including her identity. She no longer knew who she was or what she was doing. Before all of this happened things were at least clear to her. She knew who she was and what she believed in.

She was Hermione Jean Granger, daughter of two very proud muggle parents, best friend to Harry Potter the boy who lived! She knew good from evil, she knew that Voldemort was the bad guy, and Dumbledore and Harry were the good guys. But war had complicated things, it had made the gray area wider, she had seen death and even killed. And now the startling revelation that Dumbledore, leader of the light, had killed an unarmed pregnant woman in cold blood, her mother, was almost too much for her. She couldn't understand how someone she had known most of her life, someone she trusted dearly, could do something so evil.

Hermione now openly sobbed. She sobbed for everything she lost, she sobbed for the mother she never knew, she sobbed in fear and helplessness, but most of all she sobbed in mourning. With the war raging around in her she had never had time to mourn her friends, and her family. After about an hour she gently wiped the tears away, and tried to control her breathing. She leaned against the pillows heavily, closing her eyes and just….felt. She felt the slight breeze that brushed past her cheek from the open window; she felt the cool material that wrapped around her, silky smooth and soft. She felt the sun warming her face as it shone into the room. And oddly enough it all dulled the harsh ache that pierced her heart.

Then there came a soft knock at the door. Hermione sighed and blinked away the few remaining tears in her eyes. Whoever it was didn't wait for her to answer because she now heard the door slowly open and close. She refused to look towards the door. She didn't want to see anyone.

"Lela." Came a soft voice from the door. The voice was filled with pain and sadness. She recognized it almost immediately as Lucius. She couldn't help but to turn her head to look at him. Something was wrong.

He looked terrible. His skin was several shades paler than before. Dark circles sagged beneath his eyes, his golden hair now hung pitifully around his tired face like straw. His once haughty demeanor was gone and replaced by one of a man who has been beaten. Hermione knew this look; she had seen it many times. It was the same look that Muggle veterans wore, the same look that she herself had worn many times, as had many of her friends. This was the look of someone who had been ravaged by war. Someone who had lost something very dear to them.

When Hermione just stared at him he continued speaking.

"The Dark… I mean, your father, has decided on the best way to keep you p-protected." His voice shook as he said this, Hermione looked at him in curiosity. What could have shaken him up so badly?

"And what makes him think I need protection." Hermione said defiantly. She could take care of herself she'd done it so far hadn't she? Well, okay she may have gotten herself captured but still she knew how to take care of herself. Lucius had a strained look on his face but then at the corner of his mouth a small smile was beginning to form. "You are very much like your mother; she too hated it when someone questioned her abilities to protect herself. She was a very strong woman in her own right." Then his half-smile turned into a scowl.

"The Dark Lord wishes you to go to the south. You are to go and live amongst the _werewolves_." He spat. The hate dripping from his voice. Hermione looked at him in shock. The werewolves? How was that possibly safe? Sure they paid allegiance to The Dark Lord but was that really enough to stop them from hurting an unarmed witch? And if they knew she was his daughter could they not use her life as leverage to gain more for themselves? As far as she knew the werewolves were typically hostile towards other witches and wizards. Perhaps it was because of all the persecution that had been shoved on them, but whatever the reason was, it did not make Hermione feel very safe at all.

As if he could sense what she was thinking Lucius said, "The wolves will not know your lineage, only that you are my niece that Dumbledore is attempting to find you to use you for some purpose. The wolves despise Dumbledore, so they will hide you well." He said this calmly but Hermione could hear the contempt that filled his voice.

"You don't like the wolves." It was a statement not a question and Lucius decided to ignore it. "Just remember, do not reveal who your father is. If asked, my sister ran away with a French wizard and died during childbirth. Your last name will be Bragge. Your father just recently died and you were sent to me. Is that clear?" His tone suddenly got very brisk and business-like.

"Yes….uncle." His head snapped to her in surprise, his eyes wide and disbelieving. She was surprised herself, but then she saw him soften a little and suddenly she knew that he did care for her, in his own way. He smiled almost wistfully as he looked at her. "One more thing Lela, since you are now the only living descendant besides myself, you have inherited the title of Lady Malfoy and one day you will be in charge of everything that the title comes with. Therefore I will come to you once a month to teach you the ways of the nobles."

At that there was a harsh knocking at the door and in strode a tall muscular man with a mane of shaggy dark brown hair. His features were harsh and rugged, he had eyes that were shockingly green and appeared to stare straight through Hermione. She could sense the tension that ran like electricity throughout the room. She glanced up at Lucius who was now stock still and glaring angrily at the man who was still standing by the door, he had a look of disdain on his face but Hermione could see the slightest bit of amusement shining in his eyes. Hermione struggled to prop herself up a little higher on her pillows as she had slipped down a tad.

The movement caught Lucius' attention and he broke eye contact with the beast, turning to Hermione and helping her to sit up.

"Well Lucius, where are your manners, are you not going to introduce us?" Lucius looked up with a scowl.

"Lela, this is Fenrir Greyback he will be the one watching over you…"

**A/N okay, I know this chapter took a while but I had some writers block and some other things going on. BTW Happy Late Halloween! Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! It really does mean a lot to get feedback! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this I would be quite rich, alas I do not, a girl can dream though…..**

**Chapter 6**

_The fog was thick around them and Hermione tried to suppress the shudder that threatened to take over her. She was leaning against a thick tree trying to breathe, her hand clutching her stomach the blood gushing through her fingers. As she looked down at the wound she felt dizzy and nausea hit her. She could hear the screams that were still piercing the air. _

_They should have never come to France; they knew it was occupied by the Death Eaters. The French ministry had fallen months ago. Harry was convinced that there was a horocrux on the coast, so despite better judgment they entered enemy territory, but not before Hermione had convinced him to bring some back up. They had brought: Remus, Mad-eye, Tonks, and Kingsley with them. Kingsley had located a small resistance group near the coast and they had apparated to their headquarters which really was just a small village that they had taken up residence in. _

_As soon as they had arrived they realized that it had been a mistake. There was a battle raging around them. Somehow the Death Eaters had heard of their plans and ambushed the village. They jumped into battle blindly. Someone had cast a fog charm and it was impossible to see more than a few feet in front of them. Hermione had been hit early on with a slashing curse and had gone for cover at the nearest tree she could find._

_She struggled to lift her wand and attempted to cast a healing charm on herself but she had lost too much blood already and her body was tapping into her magic just to keep her alive. The spell was too feeble and only slowed the bleeding to a steady trickle. She pushed herself off the tree and stumbled hitting the forest floor with a dull thud. Stars erupted in her eyes and the world began to spin._

_She looked up and saw a dark figure approaching her quickly. She tried to scoot herself away the best she could when the figure suddenly launched at her. And then darkness overcame her. _

_She woke up sometime later in the tent that she shared with Ron and Harry. She was lying in her bed, and as she turned her head she saw the boys, Tonks, and Kingsley all sitting at the table in silence. She tried to sit up only for a sharp pain to cause her to gasp and grip her stomach. Four heads snapped in her direction and then a pair of strong hands gently pushed her back down into the softness of her pillow. She looked up and Kingsley and tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. _

"_What happened?" She noticed that Remus wasn't in the tent and her stomach dropped and her chest began to tighten as she felt herself begin to cry….._

…_._

Hermione gasped as she woke up. She wiped away the tears that had formed while she was sleeping. That night had been awful. They had lost Remus, and around ten of the resistance members before the Death Eaters had retreated. Harry had found he in the woods bleeding and unconscious. She had no idea who had attacked her before she had passed out. She knew it wasn't anyone from their side, whoever it was must have decided she was close to death anyway and had left her there.

That night had been truly horrible and it often haunted her dreams. But now she was awake and she tried to clear her head of those dark images as she looked around. It was early morning, and the light was just starting to peek through her curtains.

It had been two days since she had been introduced to Fenrir and she hadn't seen him since. She was going to stay here until her legs were fully working again and as of yesterday she could wiggle her toes and move her ankles so it couldn't be much longer now till she was sent to go live amongst the wolves.

Lucius visited her every day, and as much as she hated to admit it, she had become quite fond of him. Once you got past his pureblood attitude, he really wasn't all that bad. He had even transfigured an old rocking chair into a wheel chair and took her for a tour of the manor and the grounds.

The manor really was a beautiful place. It had three floors in all and it seemed like every room had its own story that was steeped in Malfoy history. Some stories were dark like the one about the small den on the second floor where two Malfoy brothers had dueled to death for the love of a girl that had captured both of their hearts. But at the same time some of the stories were incredibly sweet, like the small library (Yes, there were two!) that had been enchanted to make the walls change between the normal wooden panels to a shimmering gold. The enchantment was put in place by her great-great-great grandfather when he had proposed to her equally great grandmother. It was incredibly romantic in Hermione's book.

Then he took her on a tour of the grounds. The front gates that had always given her a rather foreboding feeling now took on a new beauty in the bright daylight. They were silver in color and were beautifully crafted. The peacocks that roamed the front lawn had made her laugh, and she could see why Lucius adored them so. They had the funniest personalities, some took to strutting about proudly ignoring their presence while others tried to show off in front of their master and his guest, flashing their bright colors and walking straight up to the two and rubbing up against them, and then chasing each other around in a fight for dominance.

On the East side of the property were beautiful gardens, and a small maze with a beautiful fountain in the middle that depicted a proud unicorn with a stream of water springing from its horn into a small pool that several fairies were leisurely sitting around. There were several granite benches that encircled the fountain. Hermione had then glanced up to look at Lucius whose eyes were starting to shimmer with unshed tears.

"This is where I proposed to Narcissa." He said with sadness wiping away a tear with the back of his hand. Hermione only nodded and patted Lucius' other hand which was resting on her shoulder lightly. She had heard of Narcissa's death, she didn't know the details but she didn't need to. She knew that it had affected her uncle deeply and she wouldn't inquire about it further. It would only dredge up more painful memories, likely for them both. They had tried to just ignore the past, and had not spoken of it since her first night here. It was an unspoken truce between them, they were the last family either of them had and they wouldn't take it for granted.

They moved on from the gardens to the West side of the grounds where the riding stables were. Hermione had never been on a horse before, mainly due to her extreme fear of heights but she had to admit that the creatures really were beautiful. Lucius handed her some oats and instructed her to put it in the center of her hand and to keep her fingers straight and together.

"We don't want them to mistake your fingers for carrots and have them take a chomp, now do we?" He said chuckling. Hermione paled slightly at this but did as she was told and held her palm up to a beautiful black stallion who sniffed her hand lightly before starting to nibble at the offered treat. Hermione giggled as his lips tickled her hand and when he was finished he playfully nudged her hand asking for more. Lucius tossed an apple to the horse who dove after it hungrily. Then the horse moved closer to Hermione and bent his neck down so that they were eye level. He then eyed her carefully before touching his forehead lightly to hers. Hermione jumped slightly as a strange voice invaded her thoughts.

"_Thank you, young one." _Hermione's mouth gaped open as she stared at the horse that now looked down at her. Lucius smiled knowingly and pat the horse on the head softly.

"These horses are closely related to centaurs and they can choose to communicate to anyone they wish. This is Shadow and it seems that he has chosen you to be his Rider."

"His rider?" Hermione asked quizzically. She had never heard of anything like this before. Lucius smiled at her.

"These horses choose one rider for life. Even after their rider dies they will not choose another. It makes sense that he would choose you. His mother was your mother's horse." Hermione smiled at that and turned to beam at the horse. Yes she was afraid of heights but perhaps it wouldn't be so terribly bad on a horse. _Oh Fenrir will love this!_ Lucius thought, werewolves weren't too fond of horses and vice versa.

After that they headed back to the manor for lunch. Hermione smiled at the memory of that day. She really had grown to like Lucius. She had only seen her father once more since she had been there and that had only been to bid her fare-well as he was leaving the country for a few weeks. It had been short and very formal but that was fine with her. He may be her father but she still saw him as an evil snake.

Hermione sighed to herself and she wiggled her toes a little, then moved up to her ankles, and then with a deep breath she closed her eyes and she tried to bend her knees. Her eyes flew open as she felt her knees obey. She then happily kicked her legs out. Bad idea, the muscles weren't quite ready for that much work, she could feel her legs stiffen slightly and throb a little. But being herself Hermione decided to see how far she could push it. She swung her legs over to the edge of the bed, then, tightly grasping the bed post, she stood up. Her knees buckled slightly under her weight but Hermione regained control and moved one foot forward, and then the next. She let go of the post and took a few shaky steps to the chair next to the window and sat down. She smiled brightly at her success and happily basked in the sunlight that was now pouring through her window.

Just then a soft knock came to her door. "Come in!" She said brightly not really caring who it was. Lucius came through the door and looked at her with slight confusion, and then a smile dawned on his face as he realized what was going on.

"I see that you can walk again." Hermione beamed at him. "Isn't it wonderful!" Hermione said trying to stand up again. She was still shaky but it was beginning to feel a little easier with every step she took. She then realized that she had been watching her feet and lifted her head to smile at Lucius when she noticed that Fenrir had just entered the room. Her smile faltered a little as she noticed him glaring at her in annoyance.

"It's about time you started walking, I was beginning to worry that I would never escape this place."

Lucius' head snapped in his direction with a scowl on his face as he assessed the wolf. He was right though. Now that Hermione had regained the use of her legs she would have to leave the manor. Sadness suddenly came over him as realized this.

"Well runt, you better start packing cause I want to be out of here by lunch." Fenrir then turned on his heel and left the room. Hermione stared at his retreating back in anger. She didn't want to leave yet, she just got here!

Hermione looked up at Lucius who was stony faced as he stared at the door. His gaze softened a little as he looked down at Hermione. He wished she could stay. They had just found one another and now once again his family was being taken from him.

"I guess I should get a move on then." Hermione took a small step forward and then remembered that she had nothing to pack. Everything she owned, she was wearing. Lucius noticed her looking around the room with a forlorn look on her face. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box and handed it to Hermione. He had been saving this for the day she left.

"What's this?" she said as she took the box from him carefully. "Just open it." He said with a small smile tugging at his lips. She slowly opened the lid and let out a small "Oh." As she looked down at a thin silver chain with an emerald teardrop pendant hanging beautifully from it.

"It was your mothers. Its goblin made and is charmed to never break. May I?" He slowly pulled the necklace from the box and lifted it over her head and clasped it behind her neck.

"It's beautiful." Hermione lifted the pendant; it was oddly warm to the touch and almost seemed to glow.

"If your ever in trouble, just touch the pendant and ask for help, it's linked to my ring," he showed her a thick silver band with an emerald set into it. "It will flash red if you need me, and vice versa." He was then almost knocked down as Hermione rushed to hug him. "Thank you uncle, I love it."

…

Hermione was in the stables, she decided that she wanted to see Shadow one last time before she left. She had found a brush and was now brushing his sides like she had seen in movies. She sadly sighed as she stroked and Shadow turned his head to look at her and she heard his voice once again.

"_Why so sad, young one?" _

"_I'm leaving today, I don't know for how long." _ Hermione thought sadly. She was growing quite fond of the large horse. She had been back to the stables a few times since their first meeting and he seemed almost like an older brother to her now.

"_We'll see one another again, don't worry." _ Shadow nudged her shoulder playfully. "_How about a ride?"_

Hermione smiled nervously at him but nodded and went to grab the saddle. Shadow instructed her how to put it on properly and after about fifteen minutes of struggling she finally got it right, and nervously pulled herself up on his back. She gulped as she looked down; this was a lot higher than it looked from the ground. She could hear shadow laughing at her and she stared reproachfully at him. Then without warning Shadow took off through the open doors. Hermione held on for dear life and clamped her eyes shut. She could feel the wind blowing her now golden hair behind her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw colors blurring past them. Then Shadow began to slow down and was now just slowly trotting. Hermione sat up a little straighter. This wasn't so bad.

Shadow took her all around the property as she slowly got more comfortable riding. She didn't need to use the reigns at all. With their special way of communicating, if she wanted to go somewhere she just told him so. She laughed out loud as they made their way to the front of the property, Shadow was chasing the peacocks around who were now fluffed up and very disgruntled. Just then Fenrir burst through the front doors.

"There you are! I told you that we were leaving soon now, MOVE!" Shadow took up a defensive pose as his charge was threatened. He could smell the wolf and it reeked. Fenrir also eyed the horse with disgust. Not moving any closer and taking up his own stance against the horse.

Hermione sighed and slid off Shadows back and glared at Fenrir. She patted the horse on his neck and said a silent goodbye to him. He nuzzled her cheek softly and then took off back to the stables.

As soon as Shadow was gone Fenrir Stalked towards Hermione and painfully grasped her upper arm and then turned on the spot. With a loud crack they disappeared into thin air.

….

Hermione stumbled forward, losing her balance and landing on the hard ground. She glanced up at Fenrir with cold fury in her eyes. How dare he rip her away without the chance to say goodbye to anyone! She got up to her feet and slapped him across the face. He growled fiercely at her and grabbed her arm. "If you ever raise a hand to me again, I promise it will be for the last time."

Hermione shuddered at the fierceness in his voice, but still stared up at him defiantly. He tossed her away from him and stalked off. Hermione looked around she was in the middle of a forest, with no in sight. She sighed as she realized she should probably follow him.

As they walked a little further she realized that they were on the top of a hill and they now looked down into a small valley with a few dozen tents that covered the area. This must be the pack, she thought to herself.

Then Fenrir stopped suddenly. Before them was a rather large tent that was perched on the hill overlooking the other tents. He then shoved her roughly inside. She stood in awe at the inside of this tent. Sure she had lived in a wizarding tent before, but nothing this extravagant. It was like she had just stepped into a smaller, homier version of the Malfoy manor. There was a grand staircase that led to a second level, the floors were a dark oak and the And Two large windows sat on both sides of the entrance hall.

"Are you going to just sit there and gape, or are you actually going to say something?"

Hermione was broken out of her trance and once again glared in the wolf's direction. "It's nice." She said lamely.

"You didn't think that someone as lowly as a werewolf would live in something other than a shack did you?" Fenrir said this harshly and in a mocking tone.

Hermione was speechless, as much as she hated to admit it, he was almost right. She didn't think he would live in a shack, but surely not something as grand as this. She kept her mouth shut and just looked at the ground.

Fenrir snarled "You can pick any room on the east side of the second floor. The dining room is on the first floor as is the library. Everything else is off limits." He then stormed up the stairs and disappeared from her line of vision.

Hermione sighed and looked around. A sudden feeling of loneliness washed over her, and she shuddered slightly. Now that she thought about it the house, or tent, seemed cold, like it was most often neglected. Things were too clean, too perfect. She glanced around once more and then headed up the grand staircase. She had an unnerving feeling that this was going to be a long stay.

**A/N Hey guys! Well another chapter down! I know that there hasn't been a lot of Fenrir/Hermione action yet but keep reading! I promise that there will be a lot more in upcoming chapters. I just want to sort of establish the characters as individuals before I delve into their relationship. Another thanks to all my reviewers! You really do keep me going! Don't forget to keep reviewing and thanks to all my readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own, and most likely won't ever own….**

**Chapter 7**

Fenrir paced around his study that was littered with papers and various other items. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with this girl but if he intended to stay on the good side of the Dark Lord then he really didn't have much of a choice.

Not to mention the annoying fact that Lucius of all people would be checking in on her every month. And that was another thing! She was the niece of that prude! A Malfoy, living under his roof! Of all people!

Fenrir shook his head as he headed for the door of the study, he needed to go for a run, and he needed to clear his head. He stalked through the house and threw open the front door. Sunlight glared into his eyes as he took off toward the tree line. As soon as he got into the thick of the forest he began to feel himself relax. The sounds and smells of the forest always made him feel better. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The earthy sent filled his senses as a cool breeze washed over him. He could hear every little sound, there was a small doe not to far away drinking from a small stream, a couple of rabbits chasing each-other around.

Fenrir sighed contentedly. Now with his head clear he could think about the last few days properly. Being trapped in that mansion had been awful. He barely spent time in his own home, why would he want to stay in in a strange house? Especially seeing as it was Lucius Malfoy's home. Their rivalry had started years ago, Fenrir took in a sharp breath as the memory of that night hit him.

…...

_It was a dark, stormy night as Fenrir paced in an empty hall way. He was angry, no, he was past angry, he was furious! Why wouldn't she listen to him! Couldn't she see that he was bad for her? That he was dangerous? _

_Fenrir hit the stone wall in a fit of rage. The pain that coursed through his hand barely even registered as he continued to pace up and down the hall. Why should he care anyway? It wasn't any of his business what she did or who she loved. But she couldn't just get up and chase after him for gods sake! She was 9 months pregnant! She couldn't just chase down the Dark Lord because she had a bad feeling. _

_She was insufferable! He had had to lock her in her room and put wards on the damn thing just to prevent her from escaping. He shook his head as he took a deep breath. He should be out there fighting with the rest. But the Dark Lord demanded that someone watch over Victoire. Lucius had asked Fenrir to do it. He was hesitant but eventually agreed. _

_As he continued pacing the hair on the back of his neck stood up on end. Something was wrong. He breathed in deeply smelling and tasting the air. There was someone in the house. Someone who didn't belong. He then reached out with his magic to feel for the wards. They had been broken! How could this have happened without him feeling it? His anger must have taken over him completely. How long had the intruders been here? A snarl escaped his lips as he heard footsteps coming towards him, he took a defensive stance in front of the door he was guarding, want in hand and his lips curled up over his teeth baring his slightly elongated fangs. _

_The footsteps slowed and came to a stop in the shadows. Fenrir could see the outline of the figure but nothing more. Suddenly a red curse came flying towards him, he flicked his wand and deviated the curse off it's course. _

"_Ah Fenrir, I wish I could say that it was a pleasure to see you again, but alas I cannot." Fenrir stiffened as he recognized that patronizing tone. Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the shadow and his blue eyes held nothing except contempt and coldness. It was a look that didn't look quite right on the Grandfatherly looking man. Very few people ever saw this Dumbledore. This was Dumbledore the General, he was cold, calculating, and had no mercy. _

_Dumbledore began to brandish his wand in a complicated pattern, Fenrir's eyes got wide as he recognized the curse and barely raised a shield in time. The bright yellow curse crashed into the shield mercilessly, Fenrir could feel it starting to tax his magic to keep the shield up. The yellow curse ended and Fenrir quickly canceled his shield and started his own rain of curses. The two dueled for several minutes when Fenrir heard a scream coming from behind him. He hesitated and turned to see Victoire standing in the doorway, all blood draining from her already pale face as she saw what was taking place. _

_Dumbledore took this as an opportunity to send a hex at Fenrir. Fenrir yelped in pain as he fell to his knees. The cutting curse had ripped through his abdomen. Dumbledore then sent another curse at him causing him to fly across the hall and hit the stone wall painfully. He could feel his consciousness slipping away from him as he saw Dumbledore step into the room that Fenrir had failed to protect. He knew he couldn't let this happen. Fenrir tried to crawl towards the room but black spots erupted in his vision. The blackness began to take over and the last thing he heard was a bloodcurdling scream that pierced the night._

…_..._

Fenrir felt hot tears begin to prick his eyes. He angrily wiped them away. It wasn't his fault! If she hadn't been so... so... stubborn he would have never lost his temper and then he would have been more prepared for the attack! This is what he told himself over and over again.

Lucius had never forgiven him for that night, the Dark Lord was furious but eventually realized that it was not his fault. He had looked into Fenrir's mind and agreed that nothing more could have been done.

And now, now there was Lela, he wasn't a fool, he knew exactly who she was, she was the spitting image of her mother. She had the same temper too, he scowled at that thought. He would protect her, but just looking at her brought up feelings that he had buried long ago. Guilt, grief, anger, these were the feelings that washed over him at the very sight of her.

He couldn't stand to be in her presence for very long. She had an air about her that was very much like her uncle. Fenrir couldn't stand that! He took a deep breath again as he tried to bring back that calm that he had briefly achieved. He had no such luck, he shook his head and listened closely to his surrounding. The doe was now moving away from the stream and was leisurely strolling through the woods. A wicked smile twisted his features, perhaps a good hunt would make him feel better.

…...

Hermione sat in a rather large bedroom that was painted a pale blue and had a large four poster bed that sat between two large bay windows that looked out on the forest that sat just behind the tent. There were only two other rooms on this side of the second floor, one was a sitting room that had a few shelves of books and a large fireplace, and the other was another slightly smaller bedroom that smelled like something had recently died in there.

The Bedroom that she had chosen had been covered in a thick layer of dust but a quick _scorgify_ took care of that easily. It also had a small sitting area with a small table with a couple chairs sitting around it. Attached to the room was a bathroom with a large claw-foot bathtub and a marble sink with a vanity mirror. Hermione had frowned slightly when she noticed that there was no shower, but she could survive without it.

All in all it wasn't a bad room at all. It was spacious with plenty of natural light and the decorations weren't too bad. That stumped Hermione slightly. She had a nagging feeling that this tent hadn't originally belonged to her werewolf house mate. She sighed and got off the bed and went to the window. She was lost in her thoughts as she stared out of the window into the forest. She barely even noticed a figure stalking towards the tree line.

She turned away from the window and looked around the room. A pang of loneliness washed over her again. She wouldn't see her friends again and she was trapped in a house with a werewolf who obviously didn't like her very much. Right now, she felt very much alone. She wanted to cry, but she was all cried out. She was so tired of being sad, tired of mourning.

She took a steadying breath and decided that it wouldn't hurt to explore a little. She made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall and stood at the top of the staircase looking down. She then glanced towards the West wing and wondered why it was off limits, what was he hiding? She found herself drifting over, and then snapped out of it. That was his territory, her curiosity would not get the better of her. She scolded herself as she descended the stairs.

When she reached the bottom she went through the first doors that she saw. What she saw took her breath away. Shelves upon shelves of books lined every wall and through out the room. There was a Large window directly opposite of the door and there was a large table with some comfy looking chairs around it. The room itself was slightly dust with lack of use.

Hermione wandered through the rows of books with delight, seeing a few that she would come back for later. She smiled to herself, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she had originally thought. She made her way out of the room and found the next set of doors. It was a large dining room, that once again suffered from a layer of dust except for the very end of the table. _That's where Fenrir must eat. _She thought to herself.

There was another door at the end of the room so Hermione strolled through it. She had to catch herself as she tripped over something. She looked down and there were two large yellow eyes glaring right back at her.

"Miss should watch where miss is going." The house elf scolded her. Hermione just gaped at the creature. She had never been spoken to like that by a house elf before. Sure kreacher had insulted her under his breath but he never said it directly to her before.

"Sorry" She managed to sputter out. The house elf just tsked and walked away Hermione still gaping after him.

"Sorry missus, marxi is in a bads mood today, I hopes he is not offending you." Hermione turned around to see an even smaller elf with large green eyes and extremely long ears.

"Not at all," Hermione said. "I was just surprised is all."

The elf nodded, her ears flapping comically. "Marxi thinks that because he is free, that he cans talk how he wants to talks." She shook her head a little sadly as if she pitied the other elf.

"Free?" Hermione asked. It was odd that a free elf would be working for anyone, much less a pureblood werewolf.

The elf nodded again. "Yes Miss, we is all free here, we even gets paid to work missus!" it was then that Hermione noticed that the elf was wearing what appeared to be a skirt with a belt. With that the elf took off excitedly muttering something about getting to cook real food for once. _What an odd little elf._ She thought to herself.

Before she could think a little more on the events that had just played out a dead deer plopped on the counter in front her. "Marxi, Naylee, I brought dinner." Hermione turned around as the house elves rushed forward to retrieve the carcass. She looked up at the man who was towering over her. He had an odd glint in his eye and a smirk was forming on his face.

"I see that you have found the kitchen." Hermione nodded minutely. A hardened look forming on her face.

"Naylee here will help you with anything you need while you stay here."

Again Hermione nodded, determined not to make conversation. He had rudely ripped her away not giving her a chance to give her final goodbyes to everyone. He was hot headed, stubborn and rude and quite frankly she didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment.

Fenrir continued to look down at her. He had only just realized that he was staring. Unexplainable rage filled him as he looked into her deep blue eyes, that were narrowed as she glared at him. Fine if she wouldn't speak to him then he would just leave! He spun on his heel and left the kitchen slamming the door behind him. Hermione flinched as the door was slammed and then sat down on a nearby stool.

"Would miss like a cup of tea?" The little voice wrenched Hermione out of her stupor and she smiled kindly at the elf. "That would be wonderful."

…...

Hermione was sitting in the library curled up in one of the big comfy chairs that sat around the table with a large dusty book laying open in front of her. She sipped on her tea as she turned the pages. As enveloped as she was in the book that lay before her she did not notice that Fenrir had silently slipped into the room.

Fenrir saw her sitting at the table but he decided that it was best that he remained unnoticed for the moment. He didn't want to deal with the girl at the moment and he had some work to do. Some of the cubs from his pack had become seriously ill and there were no healers close by who would treat a werewolf. It enraged him that people could be so prejudiced. They were children for merlins sake! How could someone decline to help a sick child!

Fenrir stomped through the library shelves, momentarily forgetting about Lela's presence. He was summoning books left and right and then tossing them away when they offered no help. He was getting frustrated. Maybe he didn't have the right books here. He would have to pay Knockturn Alley a visit. He scowled, he really did hate to go out into the wizarding public. Not just because he was a wanted man, but he just hated crowds in general. It made him uneasy to be around so many wizards.

Fenrir had made up his mind. He would go, he wouldn't like it, but he would go. He turned to leave the library but suddenly remembered Lela. _Damn it all! _He couldn't just leave her here, but he really didn't want to take her either. Growling to himself he sent out a patronus to his Beta and turned to face Lela.

"I am going to be leaving for a few hours." Hermione's head snapped up as she placed a hard look at him that reminded him so much of her uncle it made him sick.

"My Beta is coming to watch over you. I do hope that you will keep your snarky looks to yourself while he is here."

With that he left the room and apparated away.

**A/N – Okay I know it's a short chapter and it took me a while to update but I do have good reasons! The last couple of weeks I've been getting ready to have a Gastric Bypass done. I had the surgery on the 22nd and everything went great! I'm sorry for momentarily neglecting the story but I promise I'll try my hardest not to do it again! Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 8**

Hermione smiled up at Jonathan who was talking animatedly about the pack. She had inquired about it because frankly she was curious about how everything worked, as far as social classes and the like. It really was very interesting. They were a community all their own; there was the Alpha and Beta, and their female counter parts, and the rest of the pack just divided up all of the other chores and responsibilities. They raised the children with an almost community effort while still maintaining the parent/child bond. All though most of the pack were witches or wizards, unless they were changed when they were older then they were without wands. They were all home schooled because no magical schools would take them, and it was too dangerous to send them to a muggle school because of the accidental magic that would be flying around everywhere.

Jonathan's face had turned dark when he began to speak about the prejudices against their kind. Some of the stories he told had really gotten to Hermione. It almost broke her heart to hear how awful some people could really be.

He told her the story of one night when a nearby wizarding village had found them. They had lit every tent on fire and as the women and children of the village had tried to flee into the woods they were rounded up and horrible things were done to them. Things Hermione didn't want to think about. This had happened when Jonathan himself had been very young. Almost 100 years ago. It had surprised Hermione to find out how old he was. Sure witches and wizards lived for a long time and aged well, but Jonathan barely looked out of his early 20's. This made Hermione wonder just how old Fenrir was. Fenrir looked maybe 30 years old, but a young 30. Even she had to admit that he was mildly attractive. His personality however canceled out his looks. He was a prick.

Jonathan had now moved on to a lighter topic, talking about all the children and his wife and their daughter Rosemary. It warmed Hermione's heart to see his face light up when he spoke of them. You could see the love and pride in his eyes. Hermione wished that one day there would be someone who talk about her like that.

Hermione hadn't had much time for dating recently. She was always on the run and trying to fight off death eaters, and find horcruxes. Ron had loved her, but Hermione didn't feel that way about him. She had grown to see him as a brother. She loved him in that way and nothing more. She knew she had broken his heart and she had never been able to make it up to him.

A pang of sadness hit her as she thought of her friends again. She wondered where Harry was. Was he looking for her? Was the whole order looking for her? A spark of hope ignited in her chest but as fast as it was lit it was diminished again. She was too well hidden, even if they by some miracle found her, they wouldn't recognize her. And she wasn't entirely sure she even wanted to be found. It would only make more trouble. She would have to explain her new looks which would lead to telling them about her father. And then they would probably consider her a traitor anyway and wouldn't want to listen to the rest of her explanation. She'd be lucky if they didn't curse her on sight.

Jonathan must have noticed her shift in mood because he stopped talking and was looking at her cautiously.

"Are you feeling okay Lela?"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and nodded at Jonathan.

"I'm fine, I just need some fresh air. Do you think it would be alright if we stepped outside for a while?"

Jonathan thought about it for a moment, he wasn't sure if Fenrir would like it, but it wouldn't hurt to go out just for a few moments would it?

"Alright I suppose, but only for a minute."

Hermione excitedly stood up and headed to the door with Jonathan trying to catch up to the high strong girl. Hermione burst through the door and inhaled deeply. She spun around and reveled in the feeling of the crisp cool air and then sun on her face. That tent, although quite large, and a dusty smell and Hermione preferred to be outdoors anyway.

She wanted to go for a run, or a hike, or something! She had lost feeling in her legs for almost a week and she hadn't really had much of a chance to use them. She found herself wandering over to look down on the valley. There were people walking around tending to gardens and greeting each other, there were also children running about laughing and smiling, playing games.

For a moment all her problems were washed away from her mind. The beautiful sight before her had taken her breath away. To see such carelessness and happiness was so rare nowadays. She smiled to herself and she itched to go down there and join them. As she began to move down the hill she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, my Alpha doesn't want you wandering too far from the tent." Jonathan smiled sympathetically down at her. Hermione sighed and turned around to face the tent which she eyed tiredly. Her shoulders slumped and she solemnly trudged back towards the entrance.

Then suddenly she had an idea, She turned around and gave Jonathan the biggest doggy eyes that she could muster. "Could we please have a small picnic out here? It won't hurt anyone. And we can even stay close to the tent. I really just don't want to go inside yet." Hermione felt a little silly acting this way it felt extremely childish to her but she thought it might just work on the Beta.

Jonathan eyed her warily and then finally caved in. "Alright I suppose if we hurry." Hermione almost squealed with joy as she ran inside to ask the house elves to prepare something.

…...

Hermione was beginning to feel stuffed. Those elves really could cook a mean chicken sandwich! She laughed as Jonathan was still stuffing his face like he was starving, she wondered if all werewolves had such a large appetite. Suddenly she envisioned three male teenage werewolves eating their mother out of house and home. She burst into giggles at this and Jonathan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wut?" he managed to get out with a mouth still full of food. Hermione just shook her head and smiled at him. He really was a sweet guy, she supposed all werewolves weren't so bad after all. Maybe Fenrir was just an arsehole because that's just the way he was.

She was just about to ask Jonathan exactly why Fenrir was such an arse when she heard a booming voice thundering towards them.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

Hermione winced, she knew that voice. She turned around slightly and saw Fenrir thundering towards them. _Shit._ Hermione quickly got up and faced him head on. She had gotten so caught up in everything that she had lost track of the time. She glanced over to Jonathan and could tell he was thinking along the same lines. Then his face became a total mask hiding all emotions as he bowed his head low as a sign of respect to his Alpha.

Fenrir glared at the two of them with icy eyes, his large fists shaking with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE TENT!" He screamed at Hermione and then turned towards Jonathan. "AND HOW DARE YOU LET HER LEAVE WHEN YOU KNOW THAT IT COULD BE DANGEROUS?" Jonathan remained silent his head still bowed submissively. Fenrir pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Leave, Jonathan. I'll deal with you later." Jonathan nodded and back away slowly before turning around and taking off down the hill.

"And you, you will head back into that tent and you will NOT leave again. Do you understand me?"

"We were just..."

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He roared at her. Hermione looked up at him with fire in her eyes but there was also something else there hiding behind the anger. Fear? Good, she should be afraid of him.

He grabbed her upper arm and began to drag her towards the tent. Hermione wrenched her arm away from him and then walked briskly toward the tent on her own. As she reached the door she turned around and threw Fenrir a look with daggers in her eyes and then promptly entered the tent.

Fenrir still stood there staring after her. Surprise etched in his features. Most people would be so frightened by him that they would do anything he told them to. But she continued to be as defiant as ever. She was obviously very strong. But he would bend her to his will just like he did to everyone else. He was the Alpha and as long as she lived under his roof she would obey his rules. Whether she liked it or not.

…...

It had been a week since the outdoors incident as Hermione liked to call it. She had only seen Fenrir twice and she pretty much confined herself to her rooms. The house elves brought her meals, and even brought her books so that she could keep herself entertained.

Hermione sighed. She had been cooped up for too long and decided to go for a walk around the house. She opened up her wardrobe and smiled at the many different colored robes and other clothes. Lucius had sent them over the day after she arrived with a note that let her know he missed her and that he would be coming to visit in a couple of weeks. It had made her day to see the note and that he had even thought to get her some jeans and t-shirts, along with some more formal attire.

She picked out a nice pair of jeans and a dark blue tank top to wear today. She was surprised at how well the blue shirt brought out her eyes and it looked amazing with her complexion. She admired herself in the mirror for a moment and then slipped on some flats and walked out into the hallway. She wandered around absentmindedly for a while just roaming the corridors. For some reason she just felt good today.

She looked out a nearby window and peered into the forest. As she did this she became lost in her thoughts. As bored as she was here there was one thing she just couldn't get over. The beauty of this place was astounding. Everyday she would sit at her window and just stare for what felt like hours. She wished that she could go out and explore. She had always been very fond of the outdoors, when she was young her parents had taken her camping during almost every break. They taught her which berries were good for you and which to avoid. They taught her the different uses of plants and how to purify water. They went on many nature hikes together.

Tears were forming in her eyes as fond memories of her parents flooded through her mind. They had never told her that she was adopted, but as she looked on it, it made sense. She didn't really look like either of them, even when she did look like her old self. They never had any more children, perhaps it was because they couldn't have anymore. Hermione wiped the tears away and moved away from the window. Her memories still haunted her from time to time but she did her best to keep them at bay.

She made her way towards the library, she took her time strolling through the tent. When she got near to the doors she began to hear voices.

"What news have you brought?" She recognized this voice as Fenrir.

"Nothing good, Alpha, nothing yet has been discovered. But perhaps..." She couldn't pin this voice it was unfamiliar and probably just another member of the pack.

"Perhaps what?" Fenrir snapped.

"Well...perhaps this isn't an illness after all." The voice was low and quiet. Hermione had to strain to hear him.

"What else could it be?" Fenrir was sounding annoyed.

"A curse Alpha, what if it's a curse? It would explain why we haven't found anything in the healing books."

There was silence, Hermione held her breath her ear pressed firmly against the door. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Hermione tumbled into the room. She winced as she landed on her shoulder and then carefully looked up.

Fenrir was standing menacingly above her, fire in his eyes and his fists clenched at his sides.

"Uh... good morning?" Hermione said weakly trying to produce a small smile. Fenrir still glared at her in that way that made shivers run down her spine.

"It is not polite to eaves drop Ms. Bragge." Fenrir said this through gritted teeth. Hermione was confused at first and then remembered her fake last name.

"I wasn't eaves dropping I was just passing by." Hermione said while trying to stand up and brush off her clothing. Fenrir let out a small growl as she stood.

"Right well, I'll just be on my way then." Hermione began to leave and she nodded to the other man in the room who she did not recognize. He was short with a broad build and slightly plump. He was an odd looking man. It was then that she noticed he was looking her up and down rather hungrily. Hermione tried to suppress a shudder under the man's gaze and had almost made it to the door before she was stopped.

"Please don't leave on my account. I see that Fenrir has been hiding a delicious treat up here. Keeping her all to yourself have you old friend?"

Hermione was repulsed how dare she speak about her like this in front of her no less! But before she could say anything Fenrir beat her to it.

"Ms. Bragge is a guest in my home and I will not tolerate you to speak of her in such terms." It was meant to sound somewhat polite, but it came out as more of a growl and he slid in front of Hermione protectively.

Hermione was taken aback by his actions. She was under the impression that he hated her, and now he was protecting her? Why would he do something like that?

The other man also looked taken aback and his mouth opened and closed dumbly like a fish out of water. Eventually he closed his mouth and nodding at Fenrir who was glaring daggers at him, he left the room.

It was silent for a moment. Neither one of them spoke they just stood there staring into the distance where the man had been.

"Thanks." Hermione said awkwardly breaking the silence. Fenrir just turned and headed to the door. With his hand on the handle he turned around.

"It's my job, nothing more." His face was a blank mask. He then opened the door and left the room.

Hermione stayed standing there for a moment staring at the door that he had just exited. His words almost stung her. She knew they shouldn't, he was right, it was his job to protect her. That's why she was here after all.

Hermione sighed and headed towards one of the shelves in the library. A good book would help to get her mind off this.

…...

**A/N – Another short chapter I know, but it just seemed like a good place to end. I've been doing well with my surgery. For those who may be wondering. Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please, please, please, Review! A writer thrives on reviews! Good or bad let me know what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own and sometimes that makes me awfully sad.**

**Chapter 9**

Fenrir was pacing in his office again, running his hand through his thick brown hair. _What the hell was that about?_ Fenrir stopped and poured himself a glass of fire-whiskey and threw it back. He didn't have to defend her like that. But for some reason when Croxly had laid his beady eyes on her, Fenrir felt oddly protective of the girl. He didn't want Croxly to speak or think of her like that eve again. Without thinking about it Fenrir let out a small growl.

Then he stopped himself. This was ridiculous. It was his job to protect her that's why he did it, nothing more. He sighed and sat down at his desk and opened up another book on magical illness. Maybe Croxly was right, maybe it was a curse but who would curse a child and why? Fenrir had a few ideas but he couldn't prove any of them.

He sighed tiredly, lately he felt so taxed, so drained. There was so much going on right now, The upcoming war, taking care of the pack, sick children, and now he had to take care of this girl who dredged up memories that he thought he would never have to think of again.

Memories of Victoire's face floated in front of him and he was hit with another wave of guilt. She was one of very few people who hadn't treated him like a second class citizen and he had failed her. He had failed to protect her, and now he was charged with the protection of her daughter. He wouldn't fail this time. He would not make the same mistakes.

He poured himself another glass of the amber liquid and took a swig of it and set it down. He frowned and laid his head in his hands, breathing in deeply he sorted out his thoughts. In many ways Fenrir was almost OCD. He had to figure out which of his tasks needed his focus the most and put his attentions toward it. The children; they were the most demanding of his problems. But at the same time he could not just ignore his responsibilities. Fenrir began to feel a head ache come on. It had been a long time since Fenrir had felt overwhelmed. As the oldest living werewolf in the country he had dealt with many problems before and he didn't understand why this was effecting him so.

There was too much to deal with and not enough of him to go around.

…...

Hermione was shaken up, no matter how interesting the book in front of her was her mind kept wandering back to the events of earlier. It was so... tense. The way Fenrir had jumped in front of her like that had sent her heart racing. Croxly was a pig plain and straight. His comments had bugged her but they way Fenrir had acted was what was really got to her.

She didn't particularly like the guy but for a moment she had seen a different side of him. She had seen him in a different light. Not as the stuck up jackass that she ha originally thought of him, but as a protector.

As her thoughts wandered away from her on this topic something else came to her mind. The conversation she had heard whilst she was "not" eaves dropping. Someone was sick and by the worry in both their voices it was pretty serious. Obviously they had no such luck in finding out what it was that was ailing this person. But the other man had suggested that it may be a curse. Hermione contemplated this for a moment. There were many curse that could mimic illness. Curses that took a prolonged amount of time to deal it's final blow.

Hermione shuddered. Whoever was sick may not make it much longer. Hermione rose from the table she was sitting at and went through the library shelves. First she would look at the medical books and then move on to the dark curses.

After almost an hour of searching Hermione had discovered that all the healing books were gone. Most likely Fenrir had them all if he was trying to figure this out. So instead she looked for books that were more dark in nature. She picked out the first ten she found and sat down at the table. Some of these books were truly disgusting. There was one, thick black tome that had an odd black goo that was oozing from the spine. It was titled _Devious Curses of The Most Foul. _Hermione sighed and opened the book carefully trying not to get any of the goo on her fingers.

This was going to be a LONG night.

…...

After hours and hours of reading the most disgusting and foul books that she had ever laid eyes on, she found herself empty handed. Although it didn't help that she knew absolutely nothing about this illness the most she could was look for curses that could be mistaken as an illness. There were many possibilities but most killed within the first few days. And by the sound of it this had been going on for a while.

Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly and tried to focus her eyes on the paragraph that she was trying to read.

_The Morte Dolet curse was developed over 300 years ago and when cast it draws from the anger and hatred of the caster and turns it into a poison. Once the curse has hit it's victim it races towards the heart while causing pain so intense that the victim is barely conscious when it makes it's final strike. The magic takes a grip on the heart and begins to..._

Hermione's vision began to double and come in and out of focus. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head in an attempt to keep herself awake. It didn't work her head began to nod and she even caught herself starting to drool. Soon she lost control completely and her head hit the table and she was off to dreamland.

…...

Fenrir had been in his study for god knows how long searching through medical books to no avail. Perhaps it was time to look into curses. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was dead tired but he couldn't stop looking. Word had come that a 7th child had become ill. Fenrir was to the point of sheer exhaustion but he would not stop till he found what was afflicting these children. He didn't understand though how another child could have become ill. All the others had been quarantined, how did this child become ill? Fenrir pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head while he stood up.

Fenrir silently made his way down to the library grasping the cool railing as he made his way down the staircase. The smooth wood felt good under his hand as it led him to the first floor. As he approached the library door he noticed that it was still cracked open and he peered inside. It was silent and looked empty so he walked in and went to move towards a shelf when he noticed a small form slumped over the table. Her light gold hair shimmered around her gracefully.

It wasn't until he moved closer to her that he heard her whimpering, she sounded like she was almost in pain. She must be having a nightmare. It was then that she fell off of her chair. He would have thought that the impact would have woken her up but it appeared that she was still anchored in her nightmare.

A pang of empathy hit him as he looked at the small girl on the floor. He walked over to her and knelt down brushing some hair away from her face. He sighed and gently picked her up bridal style. It was then that he noticed the books on the table. He frowned as he read the titles. _What in the world was the girl up to?_ He shook his head and made his way out of the library.

He stiffened slightly as she nuzzled into his neck. He looked down at her with an arched eyebrow she looked content. Her tremors and whimpering had stopped completely. _She looks so much like her mother. _As soon as it crossed his mind he brushed it away. Now was not the time to get sentimental.

He continued up the stairs and when he reached the landing he realized that he wasn't sure which room she had chosen. So he decided to peek into each room until he found that one that looked inhabited. Once he found it he laid her softly into her bed, removed her shoes and pulled the covers over her. He stood there for a moment looking at her. Her blonde hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. He then turned to leave the room when he heard her begin to whimper again. He sighed and against his better judgment he pulled up a chair next to her and brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. It was going to be a very long night he decided.

**A/N Gahhhh! I know, I know a super short chapter but if I went on this chapter would be wayy too long so I had to stop. Ahhh oh well. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I crave them! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah no ownage Blah blah blah**

**Chapter 10**

Hermione woke up to the sun blaring through her eyelids. She yawned and threw her arm over eyes in an attempt to block out the sun light. She felt oddly refreshed as she lay there. She didn't want to move and snuggled deeper into her covers. She sighed contentedly every inch of her reveled in the toasty warmness.

Just then a knock interrupted her perfect morning. Hermione peeked through her arms and saw Naylee had opened the door and was now beaming at her brightly.

" Master would like Miss to join him at breakfast." Hermione groaned and threw her covers over her head. She really just wanted to stay in bed today. After spending all night in the library she... wait, she had no memory of coming back to her room last night. _Shit, that's why he wants me at breakfast,_ She thought. Now she really didn't want to go. He must have found her in the library.

After a moment she told the elf that she would be there and as the elf left Hermione threw the covers off her head and swung her legs over and sat there for a moment. If he had found her in the library that probably means that he saw the books that she was looking at. He'd most likely be in a foul mood. He didn't exactly enjoy people poking around in his business.

She got off her bed and went into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed. She still wasn't used to her new self. She even missed her bushy, mousy brown hair. But she did enjoy the fact that she didn't have to fight through her hair in the mornings. It made getting ready in the morning that much easier.

…...

After she had showered and gotten dressed she made her way down the stairs towards the dining room. Dread was growing in her with every step she took. She knew that he wasn't going to be very happy with her. As she approached the door she took a deep breath, held her head high and entered. She made her way to her usual seat, doing her best to avoid those piercing eyes that she could feel following her.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Hermione didn't want to be the one to break it and she was surprised that he hadn't yelled at her the moment that she had entered the room. His silence unnerved her.

Hermione poked at her eggs with her fork, pushing them around her plate. Then a loud thud made her nearly jump out of her seat. She looked up to see Fenrir standing next to her and then looked at the book that he had just dropped in front of her. Her stomach dropped as she read the title. _Devious Curses of The Most Foul. _It was one of the books that she had read last night.

"What exactly does your pretty little head need to be doing with a book like this?" Fenrir's mocking tone ringing with a tinge of anger.

Hermione's mind went into overdrive trying to come up with an excuse. If she told the truth he would possibly get even more angry because she was sticking her nose where it didn't belong. But try as she might she couldn't think up any good reason. She didn't have a wand so she couldn't have been reading it to use it and if she told him that she was just reading it for fun he would never believe her. Instead she just sat there dumbly with her mouth slightly open. Fenrir's face grow a deep red color. He took a threatening step towards her, there was now only a couple inches between them.

"Last I checked, a wandless, sad excuse for a witch has no business interfering with werewolf affairs. And I will not have scum such as you, thinking that we need your "charity"."

That was the last straw for Hermione as she drew back and slapped him across the face, hard. She realized too late what she had done. She barely had time to react as she was slammed against a nearby wall, Fenrir's hands clawed around her shoulders pinning her, his fangs bared and his eyes had turned black.

"I will not be treated like that in my own home and if it weren't for your father you would not have the opportunity ever again."

Hermione gasped, he wasn't supposed to know who her father was and his words had stung her straight to her core. He was so close to her that he could feel his breath on her neck, and the more she squirmed the tighter his grip became. His eyes were dark and piercing with fury. Hermione could only stare at him in fear. She was unarmed and completely at his mercy.

…...

Fenrir glared into her icy blue eyes and her fear only intensified his anger. He could feel her trying to struggle away from him but he couldn't let her go. He was as frozen as she was. She looked just like her mother and he had seen that same look on her mothers face. Fear, and defiance. It had always driven him crazy.

Damn her father! If it weren't for him he would have never agreed to this! Of course He wasn't supposed to know exactly who her father was but he wasn't an idiot. She looked exactly like her mother and there was no other option for the father. He could see Riddle in her to. But it was mostly her mother.

Her height, her slim yet curvy body, the long silvery blonde hair that was a Malfoy trait that immediately gave them away, Her blue eyes that could look straight to your soul. Almost everything about her screamed Victoire.

Lela's cry tore him away from his thoughts. He must have been digging in his claws into her harder than he realized while he was immersed in his thoughts. This time as he looked into her pain filled eyes, he couldn't take it any more.

He pressed her harder into the wall and crushed his lips to her's. He didn't mind that she didn't respond he just held it it there for a moment savoring the feel of her soft lips against his.

…...

Hermione noticed that Fenrir's eyes had grown slightly cloudy like he was lost in thought so she tried to get away from him again trying to squirm free from his grip, but then his claws dug even deeper into her soft creamy skin piercing it. She couldn't help but let out a cry of pain as she felt her blood trickling down her arms. It was then that Fenrir seemed to snap back to reality. She looked up at him in pain, his grip not loosening at all. It was then that she noticed a hungry look in his eyes and before she knew it was raised off the ground and was being pushed harder into the wall. Then Fenrir's lips crashed into hers. They were surprisingly soft but Hermione was to afraid to move. She was frozen while his lips explored her own.

Despite herself she timidly started to respond. The moment overriding her mind. His grip relaxed slightly and he tried to wrap his arms around her. It was then that she snapped back to her senses and found the strength to push him away. He stared at her in confusion and then she turned and ran away.

As soon as reached her room she threw herself on to her bed crying. She was so confused. She hated feeling like this. She always had some kind of a grip on the things that happened around her but this, was so out of the blue and so unexpected that she just didn't know how to handle it.

She lay for a while going through the events of the day and every time she did she could not figure out how any of this made sense. He was always so hostile towards her and then he just kissed her! Her head began to ache as she tried to figure it out.

Maybe it was time to write a letter to her uncle. She got up from her bed and crossed the room to a small desk and pulled out a quill and some parchment. She took a deep breath and began.

_Dear, Uncle Lucius_

_How are you doing at the Manor? I have been doing well here but something happened today, _

_and well I just need someone to talk to. Not to worry, I'm not in any danger, I think. But I would really_

_like to see you, when are you coming to visit? _

_Your neice, Lela._

She knew it wasn't much but she just needed someone to talk to. So she called for Naylee as the little elf popped into the room Hermione jumped. She still wasn't quite used to that.

"Naylee would you please take this to the Malfoy manor for me?"

"Of course Miss! Naylee will go right away!" The elf carefully took the letter and with a small smile popped out of the room again.

Hermione sighed and sat back down on her bed tiredly, and waited for a response.

…...

As soon as Lela had left the room Fenrir put his fist through the wall. "GOD DAMMIT!" He screamed. What the hell was that about? His mind was racing as paced through the room. He didn't know what had compelled him to kiss her. It was over stepping his boundaries. Plus she was a Malfoy for gods sake. She was not her mother. The only Malfoy she had known was Lucius.

He was just so angry with himself! He grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey and headed out the front door. He needed to get out. Go for a run, and just clear his head.

**A/N Forgive me! I know it's been forever but my life has been soooooo hectic lately! I know it's a short chapter but it's something right? I gave you some Fenrir action to make up for it! It's not a lot but it will get better! I've been doing good since my surgery for those who may be interested. But Please Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. **

**Chapter 11**

Lucius was sitting at the table sipping on some tea and reading the Daily Prophet. There was nothing of particular interest to him in it, he was just still stuck in his daily routine and reading the paper was part of it.

The manor had been unusual quiet since Lela left and Lucius had grown bored. The Dark Lord was out of the country and had left Lucius no important tasks. He had taken to wandering around the manor and the grounds aimlessly. There was still no word about Draco. He knew it was hopeless to keep faith that Draco was alive somewhere but he couldn't help it. It had been so long since he had seen his beloved son.

But now he had Lela. It was like having the daughter that he had always wanted, but she was taken away from him just like Draco. But at least he knew where she was and that she was safe. It gave him some peace of mind knowing that but it was still hard.

He got up from the table and was headed out to the stables when a rather small house elf appeared at his side.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The elf inquired with a squeaky voice. He nodded and Lucius stomach dropped as he realized that it was one of Fenrir's elves. They were the only elves other than his own who currently had access to the Malfoy wards.

"I has a letter from miss Lela for you." The small elf handed Lucius an envelope and popped away.

Shakily Lucius sat down and opened the letter. As he read it his concern grew. It was vague and the handwriting was slightly shaky. Something must have happened that she was too worried to write about.

He jumped out of his seat knocking it over and went to scribble a reply.

…...

Hermione was in her bathroom carefully peeling off her shirt being extra careful around her shoulders where Fenrir had grabbed her. Once she had it off she could see five puncture marks on each shoulder that were still bleeding heavily. She wished she had her wand, she would have been able to heal this much faster. She sighed as she tried to think of what to do.

Finally she decided to call for Marxi. He was a grumpy little thing but he would probably know what to do.

When the elf finally got there Hermione was sitting in a chair feeling a little bit dizzy. The elf tsked at her but without saying a word started to work on her. His small hands were cold and clammy as he worked but Hermione could feel the blood flow start to stem but the wounds wouldn't fully heal with magic. It would have to heal on its own over time. The elf then handed her a blood replenishing potion and left.

Hermione sighed and lay back down in her bed. She looked over to her small night stand where there were some of the books that she had found last night. She reached over and grabbed one.

She didn't care what Fenrir said. She was going to find this cure, whether he liked it or not.

…...

Fenrir was running through the forest the empty firewhiskey bottle had been left far behind him. The trees flitted by him in a blur as he dodged in and out of them. He wanted to run forever. He loved the feeling of the wind flying through his hair, the fresh air filling his lungs. When he finally couldn't run anymore he sat down and ran his hands through his hair.

His mind was still racing about what happened. That stupid girl had done this to him. She manipulated him, she got into his business and infuriated him. _But it felt so good, you started the kiss._ No! He wasn't going to this again.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against a tree and drifted away.

…...

_Fenrir was at Malfoy manor it was early in the morning and he had been called to the manor by Lucius for breakfast. He said there was some kind of surprise for this morning. So as he trod up the stairs to the front door feeling pretty good. _

_The house elves let him in and he headed towards the dining room, wondering what the surprise could be. When he entered the room he stopped dead in his tracks. The room was full of death eaters, the Dark Lord and the Malfoy family. _

_Fenrir was confused, he didn't know that this was going to be that kind of meeting. After a moment he found a seat along the long table and sat looking around the room at all the faces, some familiar, others not. _

_It was then that he saw Victoire smiling at him from across the room. Fenrir's mind was instantly eased and a pleasant warmth washed over him. She was so beautiful with her twinkling blue eyes and her radiant smile. She had now turned to greet some of the other guests and Fenrir couldn't keep his eyes off her. She radiated beauty, happiness, and everything that was good in this world. _

_She had been a good friend to him since they met. Most of the other Death Eaters ostracized him or even went out of their way to ridicule him and sneer in his direction, like he was the scum under their finely polished shoes._

_He hated the lot of them, but he couldn't deny that what the Dark Lord offered him was too great to ignore. The Dark Lord wasn't the man that most portrayed him to be. Was he cruel and merciless? Yes, but his cause, in Fenrir's eyes was a good one. _

_With witches and wizards breeding with muggles the magic that flowed through their veins was starting to become weak and faint. Something must be done about that. Being a werewolf didn't weaken anything, in fact it could be argued that it strengthened the magical core, if one could make it through their first transformation that is..._

_Fenrir was broken from his thoughts as the Dark Lord strode in to the room. Fenrir stood with everyone else and sat only when his Lord beckoned for them to do so. _

"_My faithful Death Eaters, I am so pleased to find you all in attendance today. It is after all a big day for me. As I'm sure you have been told I have something of a surprise for you all." The crowd murmed their agreements and the Dark Lord continued._

"_It is with great pleasure that I announce to you today that your Lord shall be taking a wife." He paused for the applause. Fenrir's heart sank. Please don't let it be her. He thought to himself._

"_My dear, would you please come over here and stand with me?" Fenrir's eyes snapped to Victoire and his heart broke as she smiled and nodded at the Dark Lord before standing up and walking over to him taking his hand and beamed at everyone._

…_..._

Lucius apparated straight to the front door of Fenrir's tent and without knocking strode right in.

"Lela!" He shouted not knowing exactly where she was. After a moment with no response he got frustrated and pulled out his wand. "_ Point me."_

His wand spun around and pointed in the direction of Lela's room and he quickly followed it. He stopped when he came to a door and knocked harshly on it.

After a moment the door slowly opened and Lucius almost cried out in relief as he saw Lela standing there timidly before she recognized who it was. He was then hugging the small girl and spinning her around.

"Uncle Lucius! You came! I was expecting a letter but not this!" She smiled as he let go of her and he followed her into the room. And as she turned around, that's when he saw them. Five puncture wounds on both of her shoulders.

Lucius could feel his temper bubbling up like a potion that had been left on the flame for too long. Lela turned around to beam at him but her face fell when she saw his expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked concernedly.

Lucius lost it.

"DID THAT BASTARD DO THAT TO YOU!" He yelled motioning toward her arms.

Lela paled and went to cover up her arms, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer so he could get a better look.

"It's nothing." Hermione said quietly, still trying to pull away from him. Lucius flung his hands up in the air and his temper grew as he noticed her flinch at his upraised hand.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR FATHER! IF HE DOESN'T RIP THAT PIECE OF SHIT TO SHREDS THEN I WILL!" Lucius was raging. Stomping up and down the room and mumbling things under his breath.

"Please Uncle just calm down it's really not that bad. I just got a little too nosy is all. Please don't tell my father I don't want any more people to die on my account. Please."

Her pleading tone made him stop and face her. She looked desperate, and he couldn't help but to pull her into another hug. He was still infuriated and he wanted nothing more than to see Fenrir burn but something in Lela's eyes made him doubt himself. She was just like her mother in that way. One look from those blue eyes and she could get anything she wanted.

He sighed. He supposed he could let it go this one time, but if it happened again he wouldn't even blink before cursing that wolf from here to high heaven.

"Alright, I know I'm going to regret this but I'll leave it alone just this once, but promise me if he does it again you'll tell me straight away?"

"Yes, I promise." He sighed as he heard her say it and let her out of his embrace.

" I have to be going now Lela but I'll keep in touch and let you know when I'm coming to start your lessons." She nodded and he turned to leave. He really didn't have to be anywhere but he couldn't stand being in that house anymore. If he stayed for much longer he wouldn't be able to leave her behind. His hands were still shaking as he left the house. He needed a drink, badly.

When the Dark Lord returned he would once again try to convince him to move Lela back to the Manor. May the gods have favor on him this time.

**A/N Okay it's another short chapter but I had fun writing it. :P It just seemed like a good place to end it. Please Review! I live off of feedback! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own anything of the Harry Potter World.**

**Chapter 12**

Hermione sat in shock after Lucius had left. Why did she defend Fenrir like that? She should have let Lucius go off on him. After all didn't she want to get away from here? Back to the manor? She shook her head. She panicked that was all, she didn't want any more blood on her hands anyway.

She didn't even get to have a conversation with her uncle. She really just wanted someone to talk to and before she could even think about it he had seen her puncture wounds and flew off the handle. As she thought about this she began to feel loneliness creep back over her.

As a way to clear her mind Hermione turned to the books that she had hidden in her wardrobe. She knew she was getting closer. She had found a whole section on curses that could affect children, there were some that could curse entire bloodlines or villages. But what Hermione wondered is if they could be used to affect an entire species, like the werewolves.

The only problem was that even though she had most likely found what was causing the illness was that no where could she find a counter curse, the only thing these books said was that only the caster could lift it. That just wasn't possible. Whoever had cast the curse wouldn't be willing to just lift it. The caster must have had a real hate for the people.

The affects of the curse were so vile that no light wizard would have cast it. First it mimicked the common flu and then progressed to stripping the subject of their magic which would slowly kill them. After the flu symptoms occurred there would be massive bloody noses, then festering sores and then they would just slowly waste away.

As soon as Hermione read this she knew that she had to tell Fenrir but the way he raged at her the last time she was almost afraid to tell him.

She sighed and closed the book rubbing her temples trying to relieve the headache that was coming on. She found herself staring out her window submerged in her own thoughts. She wished she could go outside and walk around the grounds and just breath in the crisp fresh air. The sun was slowly slipping away and the moon was already high in the sky.

She missed her friends. She missed Harry, and Ginny, and Neville, and Luna, she missed Ron. She even missed the sense of adventure that the war had brought. As much as she hated the war, it gave her a sense of purpose. She was fighting for something that she believed in. She knew who she was, and who the good guys and bad guys were.

Now things were so much more confusing. The once definitive line between good and evil had now blurred. She was torn. Lucius, a man who she once despised and fought against was now starting to grow on her, she would even stretch to say she cared for the man. And Fenrir, someone that she had only seen as a cold blooded child killer was now he reluctant protector, she had even kissed him. Her old self would have blanched at the idea.

And the even bigger shock was Voldemort. He was her father, and he wanted to protect her. She didn't understand his motives. She had always thought of him as an emotionless, evil bastard. Surely he couldn't actually have feeling for her. He was incapable of such. He had been responsible for the deaths of her family and a large amount of her friends and fellow students at Hogwarts. Everything he stood for repulsed her, to her it was immoral and sick.

Hermione was now openly sobbing, unable to hold back the tears any longer. She was so confused and lost. She had lost who she was. She felt like she was drowning in her own pool of fear and uncertainty. Still sobbing she rose from her chair and moved over to her bed. She pulled back the silky sheets that were perfectly made, and she laid down and curled herself into a ball and let loose the torrent of emotion that had welled up inside of her for so long. She would tell Fenrir about her discovery in the morning. For now she just wanted to stay in bed and cry and scream into her pillow for the rest of the night.

…...

Fenrir woke up in the middle of the forest still leaning against a tree. He immediately regretted his choice in a resting spot. His muscles were aching and his back was stiff from sitting in this position for so long. He stood and stretched shaking his head to clear the sleepy fog from his mind. He was getting too old for this you would think after two hundred years he would have figured that out. It was both a blessing and a curse for the werewolves. They aged incredibly slow. Almost 3 times as slow as the common wizard.

He was changed in 1813 when he was 16 and he still looked as if he was in his mid to late 20's. But he still felt like an old man. He had seen so much and livid through so much, so many memories that he wished he could forget. There was so many things he regretted and wished he could have changed, but it was too late for that now.

Speaking of, he had no clue what time it was or how long he had been gone. He supposed he should get back to the house. He began the long walk back to the tent and then stopped cold. He sniffed around, there was a familiar scent in the air. Familiar but at the same time he couldn't quite place it...

After a moment he decided it must have been his imagination as the scent had disappeared almost as suddenly as it appeared. He shook his head and kept walking towards the tent. The stars were now twinkling soft in the night sky and he gazed up at the moon as he walked.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of the tent but found himself not wanting to enter just yet. His eyes still focused on the beauty of the moon. It would be full in two days, he couldn't wait. The transformation, that used to be so painful was now like a release to him. A release from all human problems. He felt most like himself when he was in his wolf form, wild and free without a care in the world except for the hunt and protection of the pack.

Suddenly that scent hit him again, this time it was stronger. Fenrir's hair stood up on end and a low growl formed in the back of his throat sending a warning to whoever was approaching. He could only just barely make out a figure staggering towards him.

As the figure got closer he could smell blood, and lots of it. He grouched low to the ground in a defensive position, not sure if this was friend or foe. It was then that figure stepped into the light that the moon provided. It was a woman, she didn't look much older than 20. When she was just 5 feet from him she collapsed. He approached her slowly and when he got close enough he noticed that the blood was in fact coming from the battered body. Her face was bruised and swollen and she had many lacerations covering her body. Just as he was about to nudge the body she uttered one word.

"Fenrir..."

…...

**Second Member of Golden Trio Reported Dead.**

The Daily Prophet has recently discovered information that Hermione Granger, one of Harry Potter's closest friends is presumed to be dead after disappearing last month. Ms. Granger has been close friends with the boy who lived since their first year at Hogwarts... Cont. Pg. 5

Lucius set down the paper and rubbed his temples slowly. He still couldn't understand it. How Lela had grown up as the muggle born Hermione Granger. In fact he still didn't completely know where her loyalties lay. She was the best friend of that idiot Potter boy and one of Dumbledore's puppets for the light.

As he got to know her he was developing the familial love for her that she should have grown up knowing. And he could see that she was starting to feel it to. But that still didn't tell him how she felt about the war. He sighed, he didn't want to think about it anymore. But on the bright side this newspaper should put a nice cloud over the order's heads.

Lucius stood up and walked over to his desk to finish up the care package he was going to send to Lela. He slowly twirled her wand in his fingers as he considered it. After the last incident he felt uncomfortable leaving her there unarmed but at the same time it was a risk sending it to her. He had had it modified so that she couldn't use it to apparate but knowing her, if she wanted to she could find a way to get around that and run off to rejoin the order. He also but a tracking spell in the wand so he would know where she was but she was smart enough that if she found it, she could disable it.

He sighed, to him the benefits outweighed the risks but he doubted that the Dark Lord would see it that way. Oh well, he was going to do it anyway. He would protect his own no matter the consequences, he should have had that philosophy long ago. Maybe if he had, he would still have Draco. A pang of grief hit him but he shook it off.

He was also sending her an owl of her own so that she would no longer have to use Fenrir's elves. He didn't completely trust them and he didn't want their letters to be intercepted. Along with the owl there was some books and a long letter from Lucius. In the letter he told her about what was going on around the manor and other things. At the end of the letter he told her he would be coming to visit in a weeks time so that she could begin her training as Lady Malfoy.

He sent the owl with the care package and sat back in his chair watching the bird become smaller and smaller in the distance. He really hoped that she wouldn't turn on him. Not before he could explain to her the Dark Lords theory and not the lies that were told to her.

**A/N Hey guys! Another chapter! YAY! I just got a new job so I hope it won't interfere with my writing too much ;D But anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please please please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

**Chapter 13**

Fenrir was pacing outside his private quarters anxiously watching the old grandfather clock that sat in the corridor. The healer had been in there for almost two hours. It was almost two in the morning and Fenrir was getting frustrated.

He had taken the injured woman who had collapsed near tent inside and immediately called for a healer. He had no idea who she was, but she obviously knew him, and that was enough for him. Her face was beaten past recognition but as soon as she was awake he would question her.

He ran his hands over his face in frustration. What a night this had been. It was too much for him. He needed to rest but he knew that he couldn't until at least this matter had been resolved. Who ever this girl was he must have known her at one time, her scent was so familiar...

Just then the door opened and the healer stepped out of the room. He looked tired but he gave Fenrir a reassuring nod.

"Is she awake?" Fenrir asked blandly trying to hide the emotion that he was surprised to feel.

"Not yet, I gave her some healing potions that will keep her asleep until her wounds are mostly healed. She is most definitely one of us though. She is healing rapidly considering the wounds that she has sustained. It's only the internal damage that is taking so much time to heal."

Fenrir couldn't think of anything to say so merely nodded at the healer in dismissal. The healer looked at Fenrir concernedly for a moment then he turned and left with a small shake of his head.

Fenrir ignored this and looked at the door to his room. Curiosity flooded him and he reached for the handle. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath then turned the knob.

As he walked into the room his eyes were drawn to the figure laying in his bed, he drew closer and again the scent was annoyingly familiar. As he peered down at her face a pang of recognition flooded through him and he collapsed to his knees. Now that the cuts and swelling in her face were almost gone he knew why her scent was familiar and his heart was racing in disbelief and joy. It had been so long, he thought she was dead. But at last they were reunited!

…...

Hermione awoke very suddenly, wrenched out of her sleep by some unknown sound. She found it hard to open her eyes as her lashes were stuck together by dry tears. She rubbed them softly with a shuddering sigh. She felt slightly more calm now but still shaken up.

Her dreams had flitted between Fenrir and her father. Her mind whirling with confusion and all she wanted to do now was forget everything, close her eyes and pretend that none of this was happening. She sat up looking around but not really seeing anything, her mind in far away places trying to comprehend the incomprehensible. She was in a daze from her haunting dreams, flashes of Harry and Ron and all her other friends, Dumbledore and all her past professors. Good times and memories, but then the darker memories flashed through her mind, the war, deatheaters, watching her friends die off one by one. Going into hiding and living day by day. And then there was Lucius, turning from feared deatheater to seemingly caring uncle, and Lord Voldemort with a twisted sneer on his face that was almost a smile. Fenrir, kissing her fiercely. And then a glimpse, barely a glimmer of her mothers face.

Hermione was a wreck, she had no idea, who she was or what she wanted, or who she was going to become. She was staring out the window for quite awhile until she noticed the owl desperately pecking at her window in it's attempt to get her attention. Hermione snapped back to reality and opened the window just wide enough for the beautiful bird to fly in. It's silky black feathers ruffling up in an agitated sort of way as it surveyed her up and down mistrustfully but must have decided that she was indeed worthy of his attention, much like some one else she knew.

The owl cooed softly at her and pecked gently at the package that lay on the desk. In spite of herself she smiled at the bird and gave him an owl treat out of a desk drawer. She then turned the package around in her hands. Aware that the owl had not taken off and was staring at her intently.

There was a letter attached to the front of the package and it only took her a moment to recognize the elegant hand writing. She opened up the letter wearily, she didn't think she could handle anymore surprises in her life and she was worried about what her Uncles letter may have in store for her.

_Dearest Lela,_

_First I wish to apologize for my outburst yesterday, but you must understand, you are the last of my family and thus I feel very protective of you. Even though we have only had a short time of getting to know one another I feel that we could, one day, be great friends. _

_I realize that this must be a very dark and confusing time for you and the way that I handled the situation was not the best. I think that part of me was trying to make up for all of the years that I was so cruel to you. If I could save you any further cruelty than I would do it in a heartbeat. I have been very lost and confused of late myself. So perhaps we can navigate through the darkness and despair together. I have been giving permission to begin your training as head of the Malfoy house. Next week I shall be coming to visit you and we will begin your lessons. _

_On another note, I have sent you a care package of sorts. I will let you discover what is in the package on your own. But I would also have you know that the owl who delivered your package is yours to keep. I know that he cannot replace your old familiar, the cat I believe you said his name was Longshanks or something close to that. _

Hermione laughed aloud at his misnaming of Crookshanks.

_The owl's name is Hades, an appropriate name, for the little hellion, may he be better behaved for you than he ever was for me. The other gifts, you need to be careful with, and please Lela do not make me regret giving them to you._

The letter then went on to talk about more frivolous things like what was new at the manor and how Shadow was doing and things like that. Hermione laid the letter down on the desk and pulled the package toward her like it was a delicious treat. Her mood was slowly improving. It was amazing how simple words from an uncle she hardly knew could lift her spirits.

She slowly opened the brown parcel, her fingers running along the crisply folded edges. Once she had the paper off she lifted the lid of the box and almost cried out in delight. Inside were four leather bound books, one was a book on the lineage of the more prominent pure blood families, two spell books that looked extremely advanced, and last was the largest and oldest looking book of them all. It was a history book, outlining the history of the magical world starting from Merlin. She gathered them in her arms hugging them close, inhaling deeply loving the smell of the old pages. Fenrir's library was huge but there was something about knowing that these were hers that made them extra special.

It was then that she noticed something else in the box and when she realized what it was her breath was snatched from her chest in awe. There laying in the bottom of the box was her wand. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would ever see it again. She twirled it through her fingers and laughed jovially at the feeling of the wood between her fingers.

…...

Hermione spent most of the day in her room reveling in casting small spells and such. She knew that Lucius must have put a lot of trust in her by giving her wand back to her and she wished that she could repay him for the simple happiness he had just given back to her.

After closing one of her new books a small growl coming from her stomach reminded her that she had not yet eaten. She sighed and stood from her desk and made her way towards the kitchen. As she reached the stairs and was about to turn to go down them she heard a noise that made her stop. Her ears straining to decipher the sound and then it hit her. Someone was crying and it was coming from the direction of Fenrir's room.

For a moment she battled with herself about walking down the hall and peeking in but in the end her curiosity got the best of her and she tiptoed down the hall and noticed the door was cracked just slightly, holding her breath Hermione peered in through the crack and what she saw made her heart drop. Fenrir was sitting on the edge of his bed, tightly embracing a woman she had never seen before and they were sobbing together holding each other tightly.

Hermione backed away from the door and ran back towards her room and threw herself on her bed. She didn't understand it but for some reason seeing that woman had awoken something that Hermione hadn't felt in a very long time. Jealousy.

**A/N Okay guys I know that it has been A LONG time since I posted but please please forgive me! I just started a new job and I just haven't found time until now. I know it's a short chapter but I really just wanted to get it posted. Please let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I no owny.

**Chapter 14**

"Oh Alera, how did you find me? Where have you been? I thought you were dead! Who attacked you!" Fenrir was full of questions for this miracle of a woman in front of him. She still looked so young, and yet older than he remembered.

Alera looked at him through tear filled eyes and couldn't believe her luck. After years of searching she had found him at last. Her head was still slightly groggy and she was trying to form answers for his questions, but the harder she tried the harder her head pounded. "Fenrir can we talk about this after a pain potion perhaps?" She said gesturing toward her head.

"Of course!" Fenrir quickly got off of the bed and crossed over to a cabinet that was set into the wall next to his desk and pulled out a small vial, uncorking it before handing it over to her. She took it gratefully and threw it back before the bitter taste could hit her tongue. She closed her eyes as she felt relieve spread throughout her body. She sat there for a moment and then carefully opened her eyes to look at the man who sat in front of her.

"Where have I been? Well that is a long story my dear brother, a very long story."

…...

Hermione sat in her room fingering her wand looking for the seam that she knew must be there. Her wand had snapped when she was taken and Lucius must have paid a great deal of money to have it repaired so beautifully.

Hermione was trying to keep her mind away from what was just down the hall from her. But why should she care anyway? There was nothing between her and Fenrir except for maybe hate. That kiss was out of frustration and anger. It meant nothing, nothing at all. So why did she feel so... so... angered at seeing him with that woman?

She needed to get out of this house, clear her mind. She grabbed one of the books that Lucius had sent her and quickly disillusioned herself so as not to be caught and snuck down the stairs and quietly slipped through the front door.

Once outside she took a deep breath and sighed deeply. It felt good to have the sun beating down on her pale skin. She lifted her face and let the sunshine wash away her stress. She looked around her and decided to go and sit in the woods. Once she found nice shade tree she transfigured a large rock into a fluffy pillow and sat down and opened her book. It was one of the two spell books, and she quickly found herself immersed in the text. Her passion for learning blocking out everything else.

It wasn't too long before she stumbled upon a chapter about animagi. Her interest extremely peaked she feverishly read the chapter, taking in all the information it offered. She had learned a small amount of information about the practice when she attended Hogwarts and even though it interested her then she had always been too busy to actually try and attempt it. Traditionally an animagi had a mentor who would help to guide them through the transformation process but she also knew that it wasn't unheard of for people to teach themselves. She smiled fondly at the thought of James Potter and his friends who had taught themselves in order to help Lupin during the full moon.

Perhaps she could also teach herself, she wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing you know. Thinking of Lupin and Sirius made her heart ache and turned to thoughts of Harry. What was he doing? He was now alone in quest for Horcruxes. Would he be searching for her, or had he given, up assuming she was dead? What about the rest of the order? Were they trying to find her? Surely they wouldn't allow her disappearance to go unnoticed.

…...

Molly Weasley was sitting at her dining room table in the Burrow sipping on some tea reading the Daily prophet with her nose crinkled up in disgust at an article that was obviously written by death eaters, when her front door was slammed open and closed again by some invisible force. She quickly grabbed her wand and looked wildly about the room when suddenly the head of a very familiar boy appeared, floating in midair.

"Oh Merlin Harry Potter! You nearly scared the dickens out of me!" These days it was not uncommon for Harry to show up since the death of her son and the disappearance of Hermione. He was very lonely and no matter how many times the order fought with him over it, Harry would occasionally drop by to see a familiar face or two despite the dangers. _Poor boy, she thought to herself. It must be terrible to be so lonely. If only that bitch hadn't up and left him._ By that bitch she meant Hermione of course. The damn girl refused to love her son and it was likely that it was her fault that Ron had died. In Molly's opinion Hermione must have run off, because of the guilt and shame she must be feeling. _Serves her right._

Of course Harry was worried about her though. He refused to believe she was dead. On his journeys he was always looking for some sign of her, any clue that she might be out there somewhere, but no such sign ever presented itself.

"Any news?" Harry asked quietly as he sat down. Molly pursed her lips knowing what Harry was referring to but refusing to acknowledge it.

" Snape has disappeared from Hogwarts but that is no surprise." She said with disgust, that traitor was utterly revolting. "Kingsly's wife and son were murdered two days ago and Kingsly himself has gone into hiding."

She went on listing other disappearances and deaths. As terrified as Harry was to hear so many familiar names his patience wore thin.

"What about Hermione? Is there any news about her?" Molly turned from him to hide her disdainful glare and simply said. "The search continues. There is no news."

She was lying but he didn't know that. There was no search, there never was one. Molly had made sure of that. She may not have much but she did have some influence over her peers. And most agreed with her. Most importantly Dumbledore agreed with her. The order could not waste their resources on trying to find the twit. But even though she hated the girl it would crush Harry if he found out that nothing was happening in an attempt to find her. And Harry was the chosen one. So what ever it took to keep him going she would do. Dumbledore was in the same mindset. They had to keep Harry focused and as positive as possible. It was for the greater good after all.

…...

Hermoine returned to the tent sometime later. Wiping her eyes and her tear streaked cheeks. Removing the evidence of her grief and doubts. She thought about skipping dinner and just going straight to bed but the dull roar in her stomach was becoming more and more prominent so she entered the dining hall only to find the woman from earlier sitting at the table alone eating some dinner and reading the prophet. Hermione felt a pang of sickness rush through her as she looked at the woman and contemplated turning back around but she couldn't allow herself to appear weak. Somewhere in the back of her mind for some yet unknown reason she viewed this woman as competition and Hermione didn't like to lose.

She sat on the opposite end of the table and she had only just touched the seat when a small house elf appeared at her elbow to take her order. She quietly told the elf what she wanted and it scurried away to prepare it for her. Hermione then glanced back up the table to see the other woman staring at her. Hermione quickly downcast her eyes only to snap them back up again returning the stare with an icy version of her own.

Seeing this the other woman narrowed her eyes and the tension in the room was suddenly so thick that not even the sharpest knife could cut through it. They sat there for a moment before the other woman folded up her paper and walked toward the door behind Hermione. As she reached the door she turned and said:

" I will not tolerate this kind of behavior by some stray that Fenrir has decided to pick up off the street."

With that the woman left the room leaving Hermione with her mouth hanging open and her appetite suddenly gone.

…...

Little did either of women know, but Fenrir was in fact sitting in the kitchen which was connected to the dining room and he heard the entire thing. He couldn't see their faces but Lela must have really done something to make Alera speak so harshly. But as far as Fenrir was concerned this house was just as much Alera's as it was his and she would be free to do as she pleased.

Fenrir decided to poke his head inside the dining room to see if Lela was still in there. Sure enough she was there sitting with a blank look on her face pushing around some food with her fork on the plate. Fenrir thought about retreating back into the kitchen. He hadn't really had any interaction with the girl since their "incident" but Merlin be damned this was still his house and he should not have to watch his step wherever he went.

As he stepped in the room Lela's eyes snapped to his and then stood up to leave. There was something in her eyes he couldn't quite place as she turned toward the door. He tried to think of a snide remark but she beat him to the punch.

"My uncle will be here next week. I will try my best not to bother the two of you again. I'll be seeking permission to leave and return to the manor as soon as possible." She turned the door knob and then as though remembering something, she reached into the pack that she had slung over her shoulder and pulled out a book. Finding the appropriate page she then tossed the book under his nose and left.

Feeling angered at this show of disrespect Fenrir snarled as she slammed the door. He glanced down at the book briefly and then had to do a double take. Could this be what he thought it was? At the very top of the page was the title;

_**How to Curse an Entire Population or Species**_

This could very well be exactly what he had been looking for. His mind was battling itself, not sure if he should be enraged by her audacity to stick her nose in his business again, or if he should be thanking her profusely. Either way, he needed to read this book and call for a meeting of the pack. This could very well be the key in saving the ill cubs.

…...

The rest of the week passed very slowly for Hermione. She mostly stayed in her rooms having her meals brought up by the house elves. Occasionally she would venture out of the safety of her chambers but she never caught sight of Fenrir of Alera (The house elves had reluctantly told her the name of the woman but refused to speak anymore of the matter.).

She mostly read her books and had made up her mind to try and become an animagus on her own. After all if a blundering idiot like Peter Pettigrew could figure it out then there was no reason that she couldn't as well.

She was close she could feel it. A lot of the transformation process was meditating and concentrating on your inner self. You can't choose which animal form you take but in theory the witch or wizards body should recognize what is being attempted and then take it's true form. She knew she was getting there because sometimes small aspects of her body would change but then she would get so excited that she would lose her concentration and it would slip away from her. She had once managed her eyes. She wasn't near a mirror so she couldn't see them but it was what she saw through them that tipped her off. She was colorblind but everything was very sharp and she could see much further than normal.

That still didn't give her much insight as to what her form might be as many animals were in fact color blind. Although if she was honest with herself she would be extremely pleased if she took on the form of a lion or even a great bird of prey. But alas until she was able to complete the transformation everything would be simply guess work.

This week was the week that Lucius would be coming to visit her. His last letter said he would be arriving tomorrow around noon. She was serious when she said that she would be asking for permission to leave. She didn't want to be here anymore, she missed the manor and her horse and oddly enough she missed the company of her uncle. And she was sure that he was just as lonely as she was.

…...

Fenrir had been busy since the day Lela shown him that book. He had to hold several pack meetings not too mention put a team together to try to find a way to reverse the spell without the original caster. Whom Fenrir was bound and determined to hunt down and kill if it was the last thing he did. NO ONE messed with his family and his pack was his family. The children were getting worse everyday and Fenrir was slowly loosing hope as three more children began to succumb to the curse.

He knew what he had to do but he hated it. He hated having to ask for help especially when it concerned the people under his leadership. But a good leader would not let his people die if he knew there was even a sliver of hope. He made up his mind. He would seek counsel with the Dark lord and beg him for help if it came down to it. Anything for his family.

**A/N I know another long gap, but I do apologize! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review!**


End file.
